SINCERIDAD
by Shinku9000
Summary: Tamaki tiene un enredo en su corazon, las cosas que pasaron despues de salvar a haruhi de caer, se podra salvar a si mismo? los host encontraran la felicidad? quizas hace falta sinceridad..... Capitulo 9 "Los hermanos hitachiin parte I" UP!
1. ¿Un error?

**SINCERIDAD**

**Capitulo I. ¿Un error?**

Un nuevo semestre comenzaba en la prestigiosa escuela para jóvenes provenientes de familias muy ricas Ouran High School, todos los alumnos llegaban encantados de iniciar de nuevo sus clases, pero además de eso todos esperaban ansiosos la apertura de un club muy especial que se encuentra en la tercera sala de música, el famoso Host Club…

_En que estaba pensando… salvar a haruhi para salvarme a mi fue un grave error, es cierto yo no quería irme pero solo por una razón, una valiosa razón._

- Tamaki deja de tener tus patéticos cines mentales con haruhi, además parece que algo no anda bien contigo… es por ella ¿cierto?- Esto último lo dijo lento, tamaki solo fijo la mirada en la persona que le quitaba el pensamiento y suspiro con resignación. Se movió lento de donde estaba y minutos después halagaba el café instantáneo que preparo fujioka, sonriendo como si la felicidad fuera cierta.

- ¡Haruhi!- Decían al unísono los traviesos gemelos, atrayendo inmediatamente la atención de la pelinegra.

- Mmm…- La pequeña haruhi estaba contemplando a los hermanos hitachiin, en especial a uno.

- Ven con nosotros.

- ¡Papá se opone! No dejare que estos dos pervertidos te lleven.- aprisionándola en sus brazos dejándola casi sin aliento.

- Sempai, me estoy…ahogando.- Cayéndose y respirando hondo para recuperar el aliento.

- Perdona haruhi pero es que no puedo permitirlo eres mi hija.

- Tu hi…- Fujioka fue interrumpida por el quejo de los hermanos.

- Señor esta.- Señalando a haruhi.- No es tu hija.

- Dejen de tratarme como a su juguete.- Decía la chica mientras abandonaba la sala con aire de fastidio.

- ¡Haruhi!- Decían los tres que discutían.

- Papá, por que no vas por ella.- Decía el rey escondido entre las sombras con una sonrisa comprensiva (que a cualquiera derretía).

- Es lo mejor.- se resignó Hikaru.

- Si…- Dijo sin dar la cara, pues al escuchar y ver a kyouya un leve sonrojo apareció en él haciéndolo sentir latir rápidamente su corazón.- Tamaki salio de la tercera sala de música en busca de haruhi.

Mientras en el host…

- ¿Qué le pasa a tama-chan?- Decía Honey- Sempai mientras comía un delicioso pastel a lado de mori que lo veía embelesado.

- Supongo que se preocupa demasiado por haruhi, me atrevería decir que incluso mas que por el club.- Decía kaoru sonriendo maliciosamente a Kyouya.

- Supongo… bueno creo que debo atender unos asuntos, que me están esperando.- Sonrió frió kyouya. Salio como siempre pero con un quedo de tristeza en su mirada.

Minutos después en el jardín…

- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

- Creo que son asuntos que no te conciernen, además debo regresar, me esperan en el host.

- Pero, tu sabes hijo que yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

- Meterte en asuntos tan personales… creo que has ido demasiado lejos.

- Quieras o no, luchare por un buen futuro para ti.

Kyouya se alejo de un encuentro reñido con quien había manipulado su vida todo este tiempo, hasta que llego él… Camino por unos segundos pero lo que miro a continuación le sorprendió tanto que lo único que hizo fue huir del lugar.


	2. Mientras llueva sobrevivire

**Bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo, los primeros no serán muy largos pero espero que les gusten...**

**Recuerden Ouran Host club y sus personajes no **** me ****pertenecen pero algún día XD.**

**Atte. Shinku9000**

**Capitulo II. Mientras llueva, sobreviviré.**

- Debo decir mamá que es la mejor idea que has tenido en todo este tiempo.- Tamaki halagaba el adorno que estaba puesto en el host, era un estilo clásico adornado con elegantes candelabros y espectaculares cortinas, además de mesas repletas de exquisitos pasteles y una gran variedad de té. Pero la mayor atracción la daban los siete miembros del club vestidos con un elegante traje que traían consigo una rosa.

Las señoritas conversaban animadamente con cada uno de sus anfitriones mientras que otras tantas esperaban pacientemente su turno, tamaki solo tocaba en el piano algo de música clásica para amenizar el ambiente.

- ¡Haruhi-kun¿Cuál es tu mayor deseo?- Preguntaba una mientras las otras miraban atentamente, esperando la respuesta de Fujioka.

- Mmm…pues… Vivir feliz.- Contestando como toda una host natural.

- ¿Qué es la felicidad?- Se acerco hikaru lentamente al escuchar la respuesta de la indescifrable chica.

- Hikaru, ven aquí un momento es hora de iniciar el juego de ¿Quién es Hikaru?- Decía kaoru, luego de que todo el lugar quedara en silencio ante tal pregunta.

- Esta bien, pero Haruhi espero mi respuesta.- Le decía silenciosamente a la chica que estaba frente de él, y que en su cabeza atravesaban millones de pensamientos de confusión que no podía definir…

Todo continuo normal el resto del día, excepto en el caso de una persona que silencioso compaginaba su sufrimiento con el resto de sus sentimientos que permanecían guardados en un cofre con una llave perdida y una hendidura difícil de descifrar.

- ¡Kyo- chan! Hemos acabado por hoy.- Afirmaba con toda seguridad el tierno Honey, mientras obviamente comía un pastel (Creo que su hermano tiene razón es un alíen XP)

- Es todo por el día de hoy vengan mañana puntual.- Contestaba indiferentemente Kyo- chan. Todos notaban su cambio pero nadie se atrevía a decirlo.

- Bueno nuestra madre quiere que probemos los nuevos trajes que ha diseñado así que nosotros nos vamos.- Decían los gemelos al unisón.

- Yo me retiro, estoy muy cansada.- Decía haruhi, mientras se levantaba tratando de no dormitar.

- ¿Kyouya puedo ir a tu casa?- Menciono tamaki de repente como si se acordara de algo importante que hacer.

- Me temo que este día no podrás, la importancia que tengo con un negocio de mi padre es mayor.- Contestaba rápida pero certeramente el rey escondido entre las sombras.

- Mmm esta bien.- sonrió forzadamente y salio apresurado como si aquella escena lo incomodara.

- Honey solo dijo.- Podrás contigo mismo kyo-chan.- Mori afirmo.

Los dos salieron con rumbo indefinido dejando solo al pelinegro, el cerró suavemente su libreta donde no solo anotaba los gastos del club sino pequeñas notas de control. Salio suavemente de aquel hermoso lugar, se sintió un poco mal pues mentir no era una de sus cualidades. Decidió el día de hoy no tomar su acostumbrada limusina que venia todos los días sin falta por el, sino simplemente caminar a casa meditando cada una de sus palabras.

El sabia que había mentido, que le había mentido a la persona que mas quería en este momento, no era cierto que tenia un cita importante, de hecho jamás se había sentido tan solo como ahora y con las ganas de estar con ese ser… pero esa era la única forma de borrar todos aquellos recuerdos que lo atormentaban silenciosamente, en especial uno que día con día le recordaba que el era solo un instrumento macabro para los fines de esa persona… que tal vez el no estaba hecho para amar…

_Creo que debo volver a mi casa mi hermana se estará preguntando donde estoy y no quiero alarmarla, pues ella es la única persona en este mundo que puede llegar a comprender mis sentimientos…_

Kyouya acelero el paso y silenciosamente soñaba con ver su futuro realizarse.

**HOST CLUB-----------------------HOST CLUB---------------------HOST CLUB--------------**

Llego al club con la esperanza de encontrar amigos pero lo que consiguió fue mas atemorizante que la amistad, encontró que además de ellos existía una entidad igual a el y que sabia que estaba separando su pequeño cascaron que abría su mundo para descubrir a alguien nuevo…

- Hikaru, no te muevas por favor.- Decía su madre preocupada por la actitud de uno de sus hijos.

- Lo siento madre, podemos terminar ya, esto es demasiado aburrido.

- Yo opino lo mismo, creo que deberíamos tomarnos un descanso.- Menciono kaoru bajándose del banquito donde estuvo parado mucho tiempo. Salieron del salón donde se encontraban y se sentaron sin decir nada como si las palabras sobraran, pero después de un largo rato de meditación… kaoru se desespero.

- Esto es mas que patético, por todos los cielos somos ricos tenemos el poder para divertirnos, además de estar sentados sin hacer nada.

- Pues creo que el silencio me relaja.- Sonrió hikaru.

- Pero yo de verdad quiero irme de aquí, además parece que hoy va a llover

- Podemos ir a tomar algo caliente adentro mientras escuchamos música.

- Pues no es una gran opción que digamos pero si no nos queda mas remedio…- Entraron rápidamente a la casa ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras bebían una taza humeante de té, hasta que el basto silencio que había rondado fue roto.

- ¿Qué es lo que me pasa kaoru?, siento que ya no soy el mismo de antes que ya nuestro mundo se ha ido expandiendo.

- Lo que pasa es que tu has creado uno nuevo.- Suspiro kaoru abandonando la sala, dirigiéndose a su recamara.

_Yo no lo entiendo, creí que era solo nuestro mundo el que se había expandido y que el también comprendía lo que yo sentía que para el también era algo especial esa persona…_

**HOST CLUB----------------------HOST CLUB----------------------------HOST CLUB--------**

Tamaki miraba por la ventana de su habitación, no sabia por que tenia tantas dificultades en adaptarse a un mundo que era igual al suyo, sonreír era fácil para el, fingir simplemente que era feliz, era tan sencillo como admitir que todos tenían razón que el no era mas que una ilusión que se formo desde que lo conoció…. El teléfono sonó sacando al rey de sus pensamientos que cada día duraban más.

- Si habla Tamaki.- Suspiraba con resignación.

- Hola tama-chan.

- Que sorpresa honey casi nunca me hablas por teléfono¿es algo importante?

- Necesito que nos veamos, hoy mismo.

- Te noto algo raro¿te sucede algo?

- No es nada, pero por favor ven a mi casa, te estaré esperando.

Llego silencioso a la casa del más lindo del host club, él lo estaba esperando, sentado y como siempre disfrutando de un delicioso pastel (Nunca falta en el, porque no come otra cosa).

- Pasa, Tama-chan, perdona por haberte llamado pero, te vi muy preocupado y eso me hizo querer saber, cual era la razón.

- No, honey, no lo estoy jajaja ya sabes me dan mis momentos de divagación.- Sonreía muy lindo tamaki, para ocultar su pesar.

- Sabes, nos has mantenido muy preocupados y toda esta confusión que mantienen todos nos ha hecho perder la esencia, sabes ya no veo a kyo-chan sonreír como antes.

- Creo que en eso te equivocas, todo ha estado muy tranquilo en el club, ya sabes en todo caso que ese suele ser el comportamiento de kyouya.

- Yo insisto cada quien debe decidir que camino tomar.

- En eso tienes razón.- concordó tamaki, al preguntarse cual es futuro de cada uno de los anfitriones.

- Bueno, es muy tarde me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana honey.

- Pero recuerda, que tienes un sentimiento valioso dentro de ti no lo desaproveches.- Menciono honey mientras le sonreía de manera muy kawai.

**HOST CLUB----------------------HOST CLUB------------------------------------HOST CLUB**

- Te demoraste mucho hermano, me preocupe porque vi que la limusina, no venia contigo.- sonreía de manera graciosa.

- Lo siento, hay algún recado para mi.- Pregunto sentándose en su sillón preferido como acostumbraba después de llegar de la escuela.

- No, ninguno, pero tenemos que hablar, te he notado muy mal.

- Pues, no es nada, no tienes porque preocuparte.- sonrió forzadamente.- y por cierto deja de revolver mi ropa.

- Pues yo solo trato de acomodarla, además no cambies el tema, yo te conozco mejor que ninguna otra persona y se que algo te preocupa, es por ese chico.- Sonreía comprensiva Fuyumi.

- Pues si estas pensando en eso él hasta el momento no me causado ningún problema como antes.

- No eso lo que te preocupa de él, yo lo se, es algo mas y es algo que no me quieres contar.

- Pues, veras.- decía mordiéndose los labios al no aguantar contenerse todo lo que en ese momento quería decir.- Creo que ya se a quien ama tamaki…

**Flash Back.**

_Caminaba en silencio por tan solo unos segundos alejándose de esa embarazosa escena que había tenido con su padre, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no estaba solo otras dos personas mas estaban cerca de aquel lugar, el como pudo se escondió detrás de uno de los matorrales mas cercanos y se dispuso a escuchar atentamente aquella conversación._

_- ¿De verdad lo piensas?- sonreía haruhi, mientras caminaba a lado de tamaki._

_- Creo que lo que sentimos, es mucho mas fuerte que lo que las personas pueden llegar a pensar._

_- Pero todo esto nos va a causar problemas._

_- Reprimir nuestros sentimientos no nos va a llevar a nada bueno._

_- Es cierto, jamás voy a olvidar este momento sempai.- mientras se acercaba mas a el.- y como te lo prometí.- Era imposible creer lo que sus ojos veían haruhi estaba besando a tamaki, y este le correspondía como si fuera algo que los dos quisieran. Lo único que hizo kyouya fue huir de ese lugar…_

**Fin de Flash Back**

- Y por eso piensas que tu amigo tamaki ama a haruhi.

- Que no te das cuenta, es obvio que los dos se aman.

- Kyo-kun yo creo que estas exagerando las cosas.- Sonreía comprensiva su hermana mayor.

- Pensé que tú lo comprenderías, pero ya veo que no es así, bueno creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir.

Salió despacio de su casa para luego correr, como era que nadie comprendía lo que el estaba sintiendo, pareciera que una gran pared lo separara de todas las demás personas, pensaba que el iba a enloquecer, y como si fuera algo destinado para él comenzó a llover, pareciera como si eso desahogara su alma, como si eso lo aliviara de aquel terrible dolor que le quemaba, que la lluvia aliviaba su corazón…

_Creo que mientras llueva, sobreviviré, intentare dejar de sufrir, mi corazón ya esta destrozado, debería haberme acostumbrado a las cosas que hieren, pero ahora no lo se… el viento del cambio es demasiado fuerte…_


	3. Recuerdos, romance y repostería

**Disclaimer****. Host club lamentablemente no me pertenece es de ****bisco****hatori**** pero supongo que algún día lo será, espero que este ****capitulo**** les guste. Ah y pues si tienen ganas pues dejen ****reviews**** y si no pues ni modo ****jejeje**

**Atte. ****Shinku**** 9000**

**Capítulo III. Recuerdos, romance y repostería.**

- Esta formalmente abierto el host club.- Se presentaban todos los anfitriones del club ante las invitadas que esperaban excitadas ver a cada uno de sus predilectos (Muy a mi parecer los escogería a todos).

- Hola princesa mía, amaneciste como la flor mas bella del mundo.- Sonrojaba tamaki a una pobre estudiante. Este día el host estaba de lo más normal, kyouya no había preparado nada especial que presentarles a sus invitadas, según él, el presupuesto andaba corto el día de hoy.

- ¿Kyo-kun ya no nos tendrás nada preparado?

- Mmm… este si por supuesto que es lo que quieren mis princesas.- contesto taciturno el host más inteligente.

- Pues yo propongo, que se algo muy romántico.

- Si, eso seria muy divertido.- Ootori, cansado de oír semejantes propuestas decidió por rendirse y propuso algo muy divertido.

- Muy bien, mis princesas creo que tengo una gran solución que alentará a varias de ustedes, solo que tendrán que esperar pues será una sorpresa deliciosa.

- Que emoción yo ya no puedo esperar.- Las llamas MOE salieron a relucir entre las comensales.

Al finalizar el horario estipulado del club, kyouya les pidió a los hosts que se quedaran, tamaki accedió de inmediato, pues lo que mas quería era pasar el tiempo a lado de esa persona, los demás solo asintieron con la cabeza, pero como siempre con aburrimiento pues sabían que las conversaciones con kyouya serian aburridas y frías.

- Bien, el motivo por lo que los hice que se quedaran para faltar a sus importantes tareas.- alzando la voz en esto último.- es porque nuestras invitadas me han pedido que organicemos algo fuera de rutina, y creo que tengo algo.

- ¿Qué es?- Meditaba kaoru.

- Ojala no sea algo que involucre un beso.- Comentaba haruhi, claro sin querer lastimar a nadie como siempre.

- Por supuesto que no.- Contesto Ootori más frió que de costumbre.- La propuesta que les hago no incluye escenas ridículas, al menos no de ese tipo.

- Bueno kyo-chan entonces dinos porque me muero de la curiosidad.- Sonreía dulcemente mitsukuni.

- Supongo que el mas beneficiado de mi idea serás tu, así que sin mas distracciones.- dirigiéndose a todos.- Lo que propongo es que el host haga algo dulcemente romántico.- Tamaki sonrió alegremente.- Pero claro solo para nuestras comensales, es simple prepararemos dulces caseros mientras se los damos de comer a nuestras invitadas.

- Que bien, kyo-chan es la mejor idea que se te ha ocurrido.- Decía honey con ojos soñadores.

- Pues, no se creo que de por si nos la pasamos comiendo dulces.- Menciono haruhi sin perder de vista la reacción de Ootori.

- Pues creo que es lo único que se me ocurre y si no te parece.- Tamaki freno lo que hubiera sido la tercera guerra mundial, agarrando a kyouya por los hombros, este rápidamente se soltó como si las manos de tamaki le incomodaran (_No hagas eso __tamaki__ tus manos son fuego en mi piel, no soportaría sin tenerte a mi lado, no podría contenerme_).-

_(Que te pasa __kyouya__ creo que ya no quieres estar cerca de __mi__, siento que fui muy impulsivo pero es que no aguantaba las ganas de tomarte en mis brazos, que demonios es lo que me pasa debería tener __mas__ control_). Mientras estos dos tortolitos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos los demás discutían como debían ir vestidos, honey como siempre proponía ir vestidos como si fueran niños, takashi solo se limitaba a mirar la discusión, en cuanto a los gemelos hitachiin proponían un nuevo diseño de su madre, haruhi decía que debían ir con el uniforme. Todo esto hasta que el jefe verdadero hablo.

- Muy bien, basta de discusiones, quiero que pongan atención, utilizaremos algo diseñado por la madre de los gemelos pero será algo de acuerdo a la situación, es decir algo relacionado con la cocina.

- Pues es cuestión de decirle a mama.

- Si ella aceptará.- Concordaba hikaru.

- Si les parece a todos a mi me da lo mismo.- Acepto Fujioka al oír la respuesta de uno de los hermanos Hitachiin

- Bueno ustedes ganaron yo quería vestirlos a todos de conejitos.- Sonreía maliciosamente mitzukuni.

- Si.- Respondía como robot el más callado host.

- Pues si kyo-kun lo dice, para mi esta bien.- Sonreía dulcemente el heredero de la familia Suou.

- Ya que todos están de acuerdo.- Sin tomar en cuenta las palabras del más principesco host.- Esperemos el día viernes, estamos a miércoles así que tendrán un día mas de trabajo mientras yo, hago los preparativos.

**HOST CLUB-----------------------HOST CLUB-----------------------------------HOST CLUB**

Todo continuaba normal en la vida de nuestros anfitriones, claro mientras el día jueves empezó, aunque mal en algún lugar de una gran mansión.

- Suou Tamaki, su abuela acaba de llegar.- Anunciaba una de las tantas sirvientas que tenia a su servicio.

- ¡Mi abuela!, gracias, en seguida bajo. Tamaki fue lo mas rápido que pudo, le emocionaba tener que ver a su abuela (Es tan lindo, mira que perdonar tan fácil, yo mínimo ya la hubiera matado XP). Se acerco para darle un gran abrazo a su abuela, y como era costumbre…

- No te me acerques.

- Perdona fue la emoción.- Se sentaba en otro sillón.- Y dime que te trae aquí.

- Pues es un asunto que quería discutir contigo, desde hace unos días atrás.

- Es por lo de la herencia.

- Ese es un tema que no pienso tratar contigo, lo que me hizo venir a verte.- Y vaya que no lo hace muy seguido que digamos.- Fue para preguntarte porque dejaste a tu prometida para saltar por ella, digo no que querías ver a tu madre.- Preguntaba intrigada.

- Pues yo… Debía saltar, ella me necesitaba.

- Y que pasara con tu madre, la dejaras sola.

- Eso jamás, pero yo que puedo hacer.

- Pues la solución estaba dada, tu no quisiste aceptar el trato, y mira lo que paso.

- No voy a dejar lo que con tanto trabajo he construido.

- Y entonces dime que pasara con tu futuro y el de tu madre.

- Pues yo tengo que verla, usted es la única que tiene el poder de dejarme verla, y con respecto a mi ya sabré yo que hacer.

- Veamos la posibilidad de que te deje verla, y con que me pagarías, todo el dinero que tienes yo te lo doy.

- Pues, no lo se trabajaría día y noche para ti, solo con tal de verla.

- Para mí esa no seria la solución, tengo el dinero suficiente para vivir cómodamente el resto de mi vida, lo que yo espero de ti y que es la razón más importante por la que te vine a ver es porque quiero que me hagas un favor.

- Dime estoy dispuesto a tus condiciones.

- Creo que arruinarte la vida siempre ha sido uno de mis propósitos, pero esta vez quiero que sepas que voy obligarte a hacer algo que tú quieres.

- Pues, no se lo que sea pero volver a dejar el host club ya no.

- Quiero que te comprometas con Fujioka Haruhi, se que por esa razón saltaste todos lo sabemos, yo no hago mas que tratar de comprenderte y ayudarte.

- Pero…

- Ya se que la idea te desconcierta pues no te he apoyado mucho, pero quiero que sepas que busco lo mejor para ti.- La abuela como toda una cabeza de familia se paro y se dio la media vuelta dejando a tamaki con la boca abierta y sin ningún comentario que fuera a contradecir a su abuela.

_Esto, justamente esto me __tenia__ que pasar a __mi__, ya que había aclarado lo que siento por esa persona prometí que mis sentimientos eran __mas__ fuertes que los que la gente se pudiera imaginar, pero ahora todo para nosotros se ha terminado, yo quiero ver a mi madre y estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi felicidad por ella…_

Se acerco al coche que la esperaba y sin ninguna demora subió en el para encontrarse con alguien…

- ¿Y bien le dijiste?

- Pues no le dije todo, pero creo que entendió muy bien la situación

- No nos quedaba mas remedio, es una cuestión de honor entre nuestras familias.

- Estoy de acuerdo, y debemos sacrificarnos para mantenerlo en alto.

**Flash Back.**

_- Hemos estado como el perro y el gato hasta ahora.- Puntualizaba el representante de la familia __Suou__.- pero, creo que podremos ser muy amigos entre nosotros._

_- Si, seamos amigos como nuestros hijos.- Concordó el padre de __Kyouya-sempai_

_- Ah, __si__, si.- Agrego el presidente del grupo __Ootori__.- solo quería confirmar algo contigo, esa estudiante especial creo que se llama __Fujioka__Haruhi__.- Menciono confuso a sus __comentarios.- Estoy pensando en hacer que sea la esposa de __Kyouya__ en el futuro, tan solo tenlo en mente por favor._

_- Parece que aun no podré ser amigo tuyo después de todo, no me importaría otra persona, pero no cederé ni un ápice en este asunto._

**Fin Flash Back**

Iban en la limusina los dos más grandes de la Familia Suou discutiendo el futuro de uno de sus herederos.

- Creo que ese mocoso insolente que tienes por hijo tiene mucha suerte.

- Por favor madre, no hables así de él es mi hijo.

- Claro es cierto, pero es el que tiene que pagar tus errores de juventud.

- Pero ahora no estoy muy seguro que sea la decisión correcta, hasta el momento creí que Haruhi era la mujer que Tamaki quería, pero ahora no lo sé…

**- **Pues si no es así, lo siento por él…

Terminaban una conversación cruel sobre el futuro de su heredero, y la vida junto a alguien a quien él no amaba…

**HOST CLUB-------------------------HOST CLUB--------------------------------HOST CLUB **

- Papá tardaste demasiado, ocurre algo.- Preguntaba preocupado Ootori al ver a tamaki taciturno.

**- **No es nada, por cierto.- Recuperando de nuevo su hermosa sonrisa.- Donde esta mi pequeña, Haruhi.

- Pues esta atendiendo a una de nuestras huéspedes.- Respondió secamente el rey entre las sombras que estaba más cerca de morirse en ese momento.

**- **Gracias, iré a buscarla.- Alejándose de esa persona sintiendo que se desmoronaba por dentro.

**- **Hola haruhi.- Se volteo para saludar a la chica que estaba con Fujioka.- Mi princesa esta usted más hermosa y radiante que el sol, y mis labios se sienten apenados por hablarle y pedirle algo.

- Lo que sea para ti Tamaki.- Sonreía ingenuamente la chica cayendo ante los encantos del Rey.

- Pues veras mi princesa, se que es muy difícil pedírtelo, pero debo hacerlo ya que es importante, podría usted cederme su turno, necesito urgentemente hablar con Fujioka, le prometo que después la recompensare.- Acercándosele mas y sonriéndole de manera muy tierna.

- Por supuesto Tamaki, pero espero que sea algo demasiado importante, aunque de todos modos después seré agradecida por esto ¿verdad?

- Es verdad mi princesa.- La chica se retiro soñando despierta y con las llamas MOE a todo lo que dan.

- Puedo hablar contigo Haruhi es importante.- Quitando su sonrisa para poner una cara mas seria de la que acostumbraba

**- **Claro sempai pasa algo.- Preguntaba la única Host chica.

- Si, pero no podemos hablarlo aquí, podemos irnos.

- Supongo que es algo importante, esta bien.

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron donde estaban sus demás amigos…

- Kyouya, necesito pedirte un favor.- Hablaba claro.

- Muy bien de que se trata.- Contesto intrigado y un poco molesto pues los vio platicando casi todo el tiempo.

- Kyouya-sempai, Tamaki me ha pedido que lo lleve a ver el centro comercial y como comprar café y necesitamos que se encarguen de nuestras invitadas.

- Es necesario que sea en este momento.- Pregunto triste Mitsukuni pues se la pasaba muy bien con todos.

- Pues en realidad si.- Contesto Taciturno Suou.

- ¿Por qué?- Cuestionaba rápidamente Kaoru pues sabia que esto iba a afectar a su gemelo.

- Porque en este momento hay unas rebajas.- Sonreía Haruhi.

- No podemos ir todos.- Pregunto Hikaru, esperando una respuesta de una de las personas que mas quería.

- Pues no hikaru.- Contesto con un nudo en la garganta Fujioka consternada por esa escena, ella quería que el fuera, pero era algo importante que tratar con Tamaki.- Es que debo enseñarle todo sobre la gente que no es rica, además que pasara con las demás clientas.

- Pues si no hay otro remedio.- Alejándose tristemente de aquella escena y acercándose a un huésped que estaba esperando, fue seguido por kaoru.

- Pues creo que estamos de acuerdo verdad Takashi.

- Ah.- Contestaba taciturno Morinozuka, pues no podía decirle que no a ese dulce pequeño.

- ¿Entonces Kyouya podemos ir?

- Hagan lo que quieran, pero vengan mañana pues es el día romántico para las princesas.- Decía frió Kyouya mientras anotaba y veía su libreta, ni siquiera veía la cara de tamaki o la de Haruhi, lo único que hacia era escribir y acomodarse los lentes.

Salieron rápidamente de la tercera sala de música y se dirigieron a la salida de la prestigiosa escuela Ouranse alejaron lo mas posible hasta que ya nadie pudiera seguirlos, verlos o escucharlos.

- Muy bien creo que estas en problemas sempai, espero que sea importante pues me metiste en problemas.- Sonreía comprensiva Fujioka.

- Pues veras.- Conteniéndose no por mucho las lágrimas.- Creo que debo renunciar a Kyouya.

- Pero recuerda lo que hablamos…

**Flash Back.**

_- ¡__Haruhi__! Que es lo que haces hacia __donde__ vas._

_- Nada solo estaba aburrida de sus acostumbradas peleas y decidí salir a tomar un paseo, por cierto te mandaron a buscarme verdad.- Pregunto cansada __Fujioka_

_- Pues __si__, siendo sinceros.- Reía divertido __Tamaki_

_- Hablando más en serio, __sempai__.- Cambiando a una pose más seria.- Necesito preguntarte algo muy importante y quiero que me contestes de la manera más sincera posible¿Qué sientes por mí?_

_- Sabía que esta pregunta me la haría alguien en algún momento, __que__ bueno que fuiste tú, lo he estado pensando, y __se__ que eres una persona muy importante para mí, siento algo muy especial por ti._

_- Pues yo creo que también siento algo muy importante por ti, pero creo que no eres la persona a quien quiero dedicarle mi vida entera… es decir… no te amo.- Lo dijo lento esperando no herirlo demasiado._

_- Gracias.- suspiraba aliviado.- Estaba tan confundido que no __sabia__ lo que quería, pero ahora que se que no estamos hechos como pareja como todos piensan._

_- Pues creo que ahora los dos hemos aclarado esto y me da mucho gusto.- Sonreía también aliviada de que su __Sempai__ no sintiera lo que temía.- pero¿ya tienes a esa persona especial?_

_- __Mmm__… la verdad sí.- Aclaraba su garganta apenado por la situación._

_- Eso es fantástico, puedo saber __quien__ es __sempai_

_- Pues, creo que te va sonar raro, pero desde el momento en que lo vi fue como si supiera que __el__ era la persona con la que compartiría mi vida… es decir… __Kyouya_

_- Me parece de lo __mas__ sincero __sempai__.- Le sonreía muy tierna.- Y como __tu__ ya lo dijiste, tendré que hacerlo también, pues al pasar del tiempo me he dado cuenta que se puede soñar y que he descubierto a una persona que no conocía y que estaba ahí para mi, que se preocupaba por __mi__, y que me cuidaba con recelo… es para __mi__ algo muy especial…_

_- Déjame adivinar, __Hikaru_

_- ¿Cómo lo supiste?_

_- Pues era obvio como te miraba y como lo mirabas, lo sabia pero no estaba seguro._

_- Creo que ya __esta__ todo aclarado no crees __sempai__, además he descubierto que tengo a mi lado a un gran amigo, a mi mejor amigo…- Obsequiándole una gran sonrisa.- Y quiero que seas __tu__ el que comparta conmigo mi primer beso._

_- Pero… eso no traerá problemas._

_- Para nada, el compartirlo contigo mi mejor amigo me hace sentir que tengo definido que será el __ultimo__ beso que le __de__ a una persona que no sea el que amo._

_- Tus deseos son admirables __haruhi__ y los compartiré contigo, además que lo que sentimos fue descubierto y es lo mejor que nos ha pasado que nada podrá arrebatárnoslo._

_- ¿De verdad lo piensas?- sonreía __haruhi__, mientras caminaba a lado de __tamaki_

_- Creo que lo que sentimos, es mucho __mas__ fuerte que lo que las personas pueden llegar a pensar._

_- Pero todo esto nos va a causar problemas._

_- Reprimir nuestros sentimientos no nos va a llevar a nada bueno._

_- Es cierto, jamás voy a olvidar este momento __sempai__.- mientras se acercaba mas a __el__.- y como te lo prometí.- La promesa por una larga amistad y __por que__ esas personas especiales se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos fue consumado en ese beso…_

**Fin Flash Back**

- Lo se, se lo que dije y lo que hablamos pero…no puedo.

- Tamaki, que es lo que pasa dímelo.

- Pues, veras.- Y le cuenta la conversación sostenida con su abuela.

**- **Esa señora, es un monstruo.- Palideció Haruhi

**- ** Es cierto, pero ella tiene el futuro de mi madre en mis manos y si tengo que sacrificar mi felicidad por ella, lo haré.

- Y que pasa con la mía.

- Yo no quería involucrarte en esto, de verdad, pero no pude lo único que puedo hacer es pedirte ayuda tengo un plan

**- **Continua.- Contestaba intrigada Fujioka.

- Mi abuela solo quiere que me comprometa contigo y me dejara ver a mi madre.

- Y quieres que me comprometa contigo, pues no creo que sea un gran plan.

- No estas entendiendo, solo necesito que se entere que estamos comprometidos y veo a mi madre, le digo lo que le tenga que decir y luego cancelamos te parece.

- Pues es ingenioso, lo único que me preocupa son ellos.

- Será por poco tiempo, y si la situación se complica les decimos.

- Muy bien, lo que hago por ti… desde hoy estamos comprometidos.

**HOST CLUB-------------------------HOST CLUB--------------------------------HOST CLUB **

- Bienvenidas.- Saludaban los siete integrantes del Host Club a las señoritas que iban ingresando a la tercera sala de música, estos iban vestidos con un traje de cocineros diseñado especialmente por la madre de los hermanos hitachiin, estos consistían en un gorro de cocinero y un traje blanco con un chaleco rosa y una corbata rosa, todos ellos se veían espectaculares. El salón estaba decorado con motivos de cocina por supuesto, y había mesas con utensilios para preparar chocolate, estas estaban rodeadas de cojines para que las comensales pudieran observar a sus anfitriones prepararles algo para después degustarlo.

- Mis princesas como se los prometí este día va a ser algo dulcemente romántico.- Les sonreía Kyouya-sempai a las chicas que relucían entre las llamas MOE que no esperaban para poder comenzar.- Así que pueden acercarse a sus anfitriones mientras las demás aguarden su turno.- Contestaba a la gran fila que estaba esperando comenzar.

Tamaki quedaba embobado viendo a Kyo-Kun pues el se veía realmente bien, además de la forma en que hablaba. _Me dan tantas ganas de saber __que__ es lo que piensas, de tomarte en mis brazos y huir de este lugar y perderme contigo, para tenerte todo para mí._

- Tamaki, te ocurre algo.- Le preguntaba Ootori, ya que se había quedado como siempre en sus cines mentales y eso le preocupaba pues lo hacia tan seguido…

- No nada, descuida estoy bien.- Mostrándole una sonrisa brillante, a lo que Kyouya no pudo resistir y se le acerco mas.- kyouya…- respirando agitadamente pues no resistía tanto al verlo tan cerca, pero se acordó de su madre.- Nos están esperando.- Rompiendo la atmósfera romántica que se formaba.

- Si, claro.- Respondía volviendo a su pose natural. _En que estaba pensando, como se me ocurrió, pero es que estaba tan cerca de __el__, debía saberlo el __esta__ enamorado de __Fujioka__ y yo solo soy un amigo para él, era de esperarse pues yo no estoy hecho para amar, al menos no para él…_- Meditaba Ootori mientras caminaba alejándose de la mesa donde se encontraba Tamaki y acercándose a la que le correspondía, en ella estaba esperando una conocida suya y otras dos mas.

- Hola mis princesas, están listas para comenzar.- Preguntaba taciturno el host.

- Kyouya-sempai te encuentras bien.- Preguntaba Renge-kun un tanto preocupada.

- Estoy bien, no es nada.- Recuperando su sonrisa habitual.- Me temo que no soy un gran chef pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.- Contestaba mientras empezaba a revolver el chocolate de una manera que derretía a sus invitadas, sin excepción alguna…

Mientras en otra mesa…

- Mitsukuni, déjame ayudarte.- Proponía como siempre taciturno morí, claro embelesado por su compañero, las invitadas siempre agradecidas por esos momentos.- Es hacia el otro lado.- Sosteniendo una mano de honey, y ayudándole a revolver el chocolate.

- Gracias takashi, no se que haría sin ti.- Devolviéndole una sonrisa muy Kawai siempre clásica de él.- Este chocolate se ve delicioso, le va a encantar a Usa-chan.- hablando entre sueños y por cierto mas feliz que de costumbre, mientras su mano era sostenida por la de Takashi.

- Esto se ve delicioso Honey-sempai.- Mencionaba una comensal, mientras miraba con asombro el chocolate blanco que preparaban los dos Host.

En lo que estos dos chicos deleitaban de dulzura a sus invitadas otros dos las derretían con el amor de hermanos…

- Hikaru, eres muy malo, no digas esas cosas frente a ellas.- Mientras se acercaba mas a el, con una pequeña lagrimilla en los ojos.

- Siempre tan llorón kaoru, que no recuerdas cuando te daba de comer en la boca, mientras yo comía de ella también.- Sonriéndole, claro siempre como un teatro para derretir a las chicas, que por cierto tenían sus llamas MOE a todo lo que daban.

- De seguro nuestras invitadas quieren que juguemos con ellas también.- Decía maliciosamente Kaoru a las chicas que ya no soportaban más.

- ¡Sí!- Contestaban todas al unisón cayendo rendidas ante los encantos de estos dos demonios.

En otro lado de la tercera sala de música la quietud reinaba en la mesa de Fujioka.

_Hoy hay rebajas en la comida cuando acabe iré rápido_. Soñaba Haruhi mientras revolvía su chocolate, de manera muy tierna, sofocando a sus invitadas que la veían embelesadas.

- Haruhi- kun, eres muy bueno en esto, lo aprendiste en tu casa.- preguntaba una sin perderse de la reacción de la chica.

- Pues veras, cuando mi madre falleció mi papa se dedicaba a hacerme dulces para sentirme mas feliz, y yo aprendí así.- Contestaba de manera muy linda a las chicas que tenia frente de ellas.

Tamaki estaba fascinado con la respuesta de su supuesta Hija, pero estaba mas encantado por Kyouya…

- Creo que ya esta Tamaki-sempai.- Comentaba una de las presentes que lo veía fijamente.

- Ah, si mi princesa no podía pedir mas que estar a su lado disfrutando esto con usted.- Se acercaba mas a ella, mientras agarraba una fresa y la bañaba en el chocolate que hace unos momentos estaba preparando.- Quiero que sea usted la primera que la pruebe.- Le acercaba la fresa a la boca mientras que las otras esperaban sus turno de probar algo hecho por el Rey.

Todo continuo de manera muy romántica para las invitadas, pues los hermanos hacían de las suyas, haruhi compartía el chocolate con sus amigas, takashi le daba de comer a Honey, tamaki sorprendía a sus invitadas con frases muy conmovedoras, mientras que Kyouya hacia negocios sobre nuevas propuestas para el Host Club. Ya al finalizar todos estaban agotados y hartos del dulce, claro menos Honey-sempai mientras degustaba un pastel cubierto de chocolate.

- Creo que son todas verdad.- preguntaba suplicante Hikaru, agotado de atender a las chicas.

- Pues yo me divertí mucho, verdad takashi.- Sonreía Honey a todos.

- ha.- Contesto taciturno el host de tipo salvaje.

- Estoy exhausta.

- Gastamos bastante, pero creo que hemos duplicado nuestro fondo, casi todas las alumnas del instituto asistieron.- Comentaba satisfecho.

- Siempre hablando de negocios verdad Kyouya.- Curioseaba kaoru al fondo de kyouya.

- Pues así debe ser.- Le sonreía muy natural.

- Me pareció que fue una gran idea, pero Haruhi y yo les tenemos algo que decir.- Atrayendo la atención de todos los integrantes incluyendo a Haruhi.

- Les tenemos que decir.- Suplicaba Haruhi en forma de negación a Papa.

- Pues creo que es importante que se enteren.

- ¿Qué es Tama-chan?

- Tamaki y yo hemos decidido comprometernos…


	4. Nuevas propuestas falsas ilusiones

**AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO, OURAN HOST CLUB NO ME PERTENECE ES DE BISCO HATORI, ESPERO QUE ALGUN DIA PUEDA SER MIO**

**ATTE. SHINKU9000**

**Capitulo IV. Nuevas propuestas, falsas ilusiones.**

_Desde que él lo dijo no puedo dejar de pensar que fue lo que paso… que no me di cuenta, es cierto era demasiado obvio que ellos terminarían juntos pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto…_

- Hijo yo de verdad lo siento.- Acercándose a la cama donde reposaba Kyouya.- Se que hemos perdido algo valioso… Fujioka… no creí que fuera así.

- De verdad padre que nunca entiendes nada.- Se acomodaba los lentes incorporándose de la cama donde había permanecido meditando toda la noche sin poder dormir.- A ti lo único que te importa es la dignidad y el dinero lo que perdiste fue una apuesta… no un ser vivo.

- Como puedes hablar así de tu propio padre el que te dio la vida… el que te dio todo…

- Si, el que quería obligarme a casarme con alguien a quien yo no amaba... pero claro eso no cuenta ¿verdad?, digo que ya no recuerdas aquella conversación que tuvimos en el patio ese día, me obligabas a casarme con Fujioka y todo para que… para que al final perdieras.- Tratando de contener toda esa rabia que sentía contra el mundo y sus repulsivos habitantes que a cada minuto lo asqueaban mas.- Pero sabes una cosa como persona te repudio pero como mi padre… te respeto y tendré que seguir adelante, nada detendrá mis planes… de ahora en adelante seré mas como tú.- Terminando con la conversación dejando a su padre abrumado por todas esas palabras, y él mas decidido que nunca con una mirada llena de tristeza y frialdad.

_Desde ahora dejare esta vida que llevaba llena de tontas ilusiones y patéticos sueños, pero continuare hasta que por fin pierda lo que mas anhelaba… el amor._

**HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB **

**- **Vamos apúrate o llegaremos tarde a la escuela.- Apresuraba sonriente Kaoru a su hermano que lo veía deprimido, pero que trataba de dar su mejor esfuerzo por no preocuparlo.

- Disculpa, disculpa pero es que es muy temprano.- Bostezaba sonriente el mas enamoradizo de los hermanos Hitachiin.

- Esa no es excusa.- Jalándolo de una manera muy linda hacia la entrada del instituto donde los esperaba un largo día. Entraron al salón rápidamente y no pudieron cruzar palabra con nadie ya que el profesor se encontraba presente dejando con la palabra en la boca a una joven muy inquieta que se encontraba a lado del maestro.

- Por favor jóvenes incorpórense a sus asientos, llegan tarde.- Daba una reprimenda a los gemelos que se sentaban hábilmente en sus sillas saludando a los de su alrededor, Kaoru lo hizo sonriente, Hikaru simplemente ondeaba su mano en forma de un saludo cortés.

- Bueno basta de platicas les quiero presentar a una nueva estudiante que se incorpora a nuestro instituto recibamos a la señorita Hinako Mizuri. La joven mostraba una amplia 

sonrisa a todos los presentes, ella tenia el cabello castaño muy largo que le caia suavemente por la espalda y mostraba unos ojos color miel que tenían impresionados a muchos.

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Hinako Mizuri y espero que seamos muy buenos amigos.- Hablaba de manera rápida e hiperactiva, pero mirando a cada uno de los alumnos y deteniendo su mirada en dos jóvenes que a su parecer eran muy interesantes.

- Muy bien señorita Mizuri puede sentarse para poder proseguir con mi clase… atrás del joven…- dudando de si seria el correcto.

- Hikaru.- Respondía cansadamente hikaru sabiendo que era el al que se refería el retrasado de su profesor. Hinako fue para donde le indico su profesor pero antes se paro enfrente del asiento de uno de los gemelos.

- Mucho gusto Hikaru.- Sonreía complacida al guapo muchacho.

- Ah, hola.- Volviendo a su pose aburrida. Mientras ella se sentaba en su lugar, Haruhi estaba que echaba chispas al ver esa escena, primero la ignora y luego…

- que tonterías.- Bufaba Fujioka.

- Cree que son tonterías los versos de Oscar Wilde.- Preguntaba enojado el maestro.

- No, perdón profesor.- Causando la risa de todos.

Acabando la clase tenia que estar con el.

- Nos vamos chicos.- Se acercaba la chica a los gemelos, hikaru no pudo resistir y cayo de nuevo ante los encantos de esa chica... aunque había prometido no volver a hacerlo…

- Claro haruhi.- Mostrándole una radiante sonrisa.

- Disculpa, eres hikaru ¿verdad?- Acertando rápidamente, todos asombrados pues ella era la primera en diferenciarlos tan rápido, bueno al menos reconocer a uno de ellos, era eso o la chica en verdad poseía muy buena suerte.

- Si soy yo, ¿se te ofrece algo?

- Bueno… veras de verdad me da mucha pena pero podrías acompañarme a conocer el instituto es que es tan grande que podría perderme.

- Pues…

- Ve Hikaru, haruhi y yo nos adelantaremos.- Sonreía kaoru tratando de darle una reprimenda a Fujioka por tratar de lastimar a su querido hermano.

- Excelente, nos vamos.- Tomándolo del brazo y alejándose rápidamente de aquel lugar.

**HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB **

**- **Ya llegamos.- Saludaban los dos despistados a los demás miembros del club.

**- **Llegan tarde.- Contestaba el administrador del host club.- Por cierto donde esta Hikaru.

- Pues veras llego una nueva alumna y él la acompaño, voy a relevarlo de sus tareas mientras regresa.- Se adelantaba a contestar Kaoru antes de que Fujioka pudiera decir algo para molestar a Hikaru.

- Bueno si tu lo relevas no habrá problema.- Trataba de controlar todas las preguntas que surgían para la chica que acompañaba a kaoru.

- Me parece que aquí falta alguien.- Se acercaba Sonriente Mitsukuni al trió seguido de mori.

- Es cierto falta…

- Muy bien creo que se me hizo tarde pero ya llego su rey.- Hablaba teatralmente el fundador del club.

- Llegas tarde.- Contestaba fríamente Ootori al saludo de Tamaki.- Las huéspedes nos esperan así que basta de charlas y comiencen.

Dispersando a los host que iban directamente a la mesa que les correspondían, el lo hacia simplemente para no ver ni escuchar escenas románticas y estúpidas por parte de los comprometidos.

- Te pasa algo Haruhi-kun.- Preguntaba emocionada una chica.

- No, no es nada, por cierto hoy se ven espectaculares.- Refiriéndose a la sonrisa radiante que todas mostraban al verla, pero ellas lo tomaron diferente (Como siempre por ser claro, una host de tipo natural)

- Tú también te ves muy bien haruhi-kun.

- Disculpa Haruhi.- Comentaba otra chica.- pero me muero de envidia y curiosidad por saber que piensas de la nueva alumna que ingreso a tu salón, todas están esperando que la nueva chica escoja a su predilecto.

- Pues yo…- Trataba de contestar pero fue interrumpida por otra.

- Nosotras creemos que serás tú, pero ahora que lo analizamos bien, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por ella.

- ¿Por qué lo dices querida?- Sonreía tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos.

- Porque vimos como seguía a hikaru, seguramente el será su predilecto.

-Si es cierto, pero se fijaron como lo reconoció de inmediato, ni tu mi querido haruhi pudiste diferenciar a los gemelos tan rápido.- Se asombraban de la pericia de la nueva estudiante.

- Bueno chicas, creo que no es para eso para lo que vinimos, es por sus sentimientos que son tan bellos.-Dejando aun lado rápidamente el tema de ella… _Nuevos problemas, esto cada vez se pone más difícil, y si sigue así me volveré loca, lo amo tanto pero un amigo necesita mi ayuda._

- Muy bien renge eres fantástica, has viajado a todas las convenciones que existen en el mundo realmente impresionante.- Le sonreía de manera delicada a la chica que se encontraba a lado de el, y que cada vez lo visitaba mas seguido.

- Gracias pero no es para tanto.- Sonrojándose ante el comentario de Kyouya.

Al otro lado del salón alguien estaba tan celoso que no lo podía contener. _No te le acerques tanto pero él es tan tierno con ella, y se que con lo que hecho me odiara para toda la vida, pero que estoy diciendo el ni siquiera sabe lo que siento, seguramente se ha ido enamorando poco a poco de esa persona._

-Te pasa algo tama-chan.- Miraba fijamente a los ojos a Suou, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

- No, no es nada.- Sobándose lentamente la cabeza.

- Estas rojo, que es lo que pasa te da miedo que alguien se le acerque.

- Si, ella es peligrosa, no se le debe acercar tanto.

- Estamos hablando de haru-chan ¿verdad?

- Si, si por supuesto de quien mas.

- Ojala no cometas un error.- Le decía bajito para que nadie escuchara y se alejaba a la mesa donde estaba Mori escalándolo para sonreír a sus invitadas. _Sera posible que ya se hayan dado cuenta… Que es lo que piensas eso no puede ser me habrían dicho._

_-_ Ya regrese tamaki, estabas haciendo algo.

- Para nada mi princesa simplemente esperaba ansioso tu regreso.- Dándole una rosa a la chica que se derretía enfrente de sus ojos.

En otra mesa no muy lejos de ahí…

- Kaoru-kun donde esta hikaru.- preguntaba decepcionada una chica.

- Pues vera mi princesa hikaru tuvo que ayudar a alguien, además me parece que no soy suficiente para ustedes.- Soltando una pequeña lagrimilla.

- No, para nosotras es suficiente tenerte aquí.- Tratando ingenuamente de no hacerlo sufrir.

- Quiero que mis princesas se sientan completas conmigo.- Sosteniendo de la barbilla a una…

- Que hay en esta sala.

- No por favor hinako, en esa esta…- Tratando inútilmente de detenerla, pero era imposible ella ya lo había jalado hacia dentro, además que llamo la atención de todos al entrar.

- Bueno ya que estas adentro, te quiero mostrar el salón.- Volviendo todos a sus asuntos, menos haruhi que veía la escena apunto de explotar suplicándole con la mirada a tamaki que salieran de ahí lo más pronto posible.

- Muy bien mis princesas este día ha sido esplendoroso, pero me temo que el tiempo de calidad que teníamos por hoy se ha terminado.- Muchas hicieron berrinche pero al final todas se fueron quedando en la sala los integrantes del host y dos chicas mas.

- Ahora que todos se fueron quisiera.- Pautando su explicación al percatarse que dos chicas más estaban presentes en el acto.- Renge se te ofrece algo más.

- Pues no pero, como administradora del host debo escuchar las propuestas.

- Muy bien no tengo objeción alguna en eso, ¿y ustedes?- Todos decían que no o negaban con la cabeza…

- Pues no pero…- Tamaki fue callado por la voz imponente de Ootori.- Muy bien ya que todos estamos de acuerdo, quisiera proseguir…

- mmm…- Mizuri trataba de llamar la atención escandalosamente pues todos la habían ignorado.

- Lo siento hinako, que descortesía de mi parte, chicos les quiero presentar a una nueva estudiante.

- Hola mucho gusto me llamo Hinako Mizuri.- Saludando a todos de la mano mostrando su mejor sonrisa, se detuvo un momento mas largo al ver a haruhi, viéndola de arriba hacia abajo, incomodando a la chica dándole una sonrisa irónica.

- ¿Por que te cambiaste en esta etapa del año?- Se intrigaba Kyouya.

- Pues veras no se si lo sepas, pero mi familia es una de las mas importantes de China, pero ahora están haciendo negocios aquí en Japón y no quisieron que descuidara mi educación, y creo que venir aquí fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho.- Sosteniéndose del brazo de hikaru haciendo enfadar completamente a haruhi.

- ¿Y para que debes estar con hikaru?- Sorprendiendo a todos incluso al joven del que se disputaba, haciéndolo sentir mas feliz que de costumbre.

- Te molesta que este a lado de él, digo podrías estar insinuándome que el te gusta.

- Para nada, solo es una pregunta.- Poniéndose roja ante el comentario pues todos la estaban observando.

- Además, ahora que lo reflexiono y que me he dado cuenta porque te vistes como hombre.- Dejando a todos en jaque gracias a su destreza pudo saber rápidamente que haruhi era un mujer.

- De que estas hablando soy un hombre.- Tratando de sonar convincente, sin poder lograrlo.

- A mi me van a tener que explicar todo esto es muy confuso que hace una mujer en un club de hombres.- Intrigada por aquella situación. Los integrantes del club lamentablemente tuvieron que explicarle lo que estaba pasando, incluso tuvieron que explicarle también a renge que se había desmayado ante la declaración pues ella aun no se había dado cuenta.

- Bien ahora que lo sabes todo que opinas.

- Es sensacional, demonios.- Reprochándose a si misma con la cabeza.- Hubiera querido hacer lo mismo, lastima que todos ya se enteraron que soy mujer, por cierto haruhi que se siente tener a todos estos chicos a tu alrededor cuidándote, seguramente ya le has echado el ojo a uno verdad.- Guiñándole un ojo, sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

- Pues no es lo…- Haruhi que estaba a punto de mandar a volar a esa chica que la exasperaba de algún modo sin que ella le hiciera nada malo, y era lo que la hacia enojar mas.

- Haruhi esta comprometida con tamaki.- Interfirió Kaoru hábilmente para que haruhi no pudiera hacer nada.

- ¡Eso es cierto!- Asombrada por todo lo que podía pasar en una escuela

- Pues si, lo que dice kaoru es cierto a penas ayer tamaki y yo hemos decidido comprometernos.

- Pues felicidades.- Corría Hinako para abrazar a la chica.

- ¡Alto!- Por fin se escuchaba un sonido de la boca de Renge que con tantos comentarios confusos se había desmayado.- Porque nadie me había dicho nada, que no me tienen confianza, es que no soy parte del club.- Casi hablando en llanto. Kaoru había empujado a Kyouya para que fuera a consolarla, kaoru creía que todo se estaba resolviendo _Pues creo que ya entiendo lo que esta pasando y no es tan difícil si los ayudo un poco._

- No te pongas así, mi pequeña Renge.- Abrazándola con ternura, claro obviamente el lo hacia como su amigo pero pensándolo bien… _Mira esto tamaki como se recupera mi demonio interno, puedo usar el amor que me tiene renge para vengarme de ti, y de tus estúpidos sentimientos, yo por supuesto que los he perdido gracias a ti…_- No es así, lo que queríamos era protegerte, además que no te hubiera gustado saberlo hubiera arruinado tus ilusiones y me hubiera sentido muy mal por eso.- Sosteniéndola de la barbilla y quitándole suavemente con sus manos las lagrimas que se escurrían por su cara.

- Esta bien lo entiendo, creo que no importa, si tu estas apoyándome.- Recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Kyouya.

- No me digan.- Metiéndose en la conversación.- No tengo porque adivinarlo si me lo dicen pero creo que lo haré, ustedes dos son novios verdad.- Dirigiéndose a renge y a kyouya, estos dos se separaron rápidamente ante el comentario de la inoportuna chica, renge estaba de mil colores y kyouya se acomodaba los lentes.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- Tamaki se había mantenido al margen incluso ante la escena que se había presentado minutos antes, lo había devastado por completo, pero seguía fingiendo como lo hacían todos en ese momento con gran naturalidad, pero esto era demasiado que no se podía contener.

- Lamentablemente como dice tamaki, no renge y yo no somos novios… no aún.- Poniendo de mil colores a renge.

- Que lastima hacen muy bonita pareja, supongo que como haruhi y tamaki no nos harán esperar mucho tiempo.

- Miren que tarde es no deberíamos quedarnos tanto tiempo en la escuela creo que debemos regresar a nuestras casas.- Haruhi no podía aguantar la arrogancia y naturalidad con que la chica hablaba y como podía fácilmente sin darse cuenta lastimar a las demás personas (Creo que haruhi nunca se ha dado cuenta que ella a veces también lo hace)

- Tienes toda la razón del mundo haruhi.- Concordaba tamaki ya que no podía soportar ni un minuto mas con esa escena sin que pudiera mandar a volar a su abuela y decirle lo que sentía a Kyouya.

- Bueno nosotros nos vamos.- Sonreía satisfecho de los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido, _Creo que es hora de ponerle a esta historia un poco de picante_.- Por cierto Hinako se que suena muy repentino, pero ya que te has vuelto muy amiga de mi hermano que te parece si vienes a nuestra casa a comer un helado.

- Claro Kaoru me encantaría, pero espera ¿No te molesta que los acompañe?- Dirigiéndose a Hikaru, de manera muy natural.

- Para nada si Kaoru te invita, bueno es algo que no se ve todos los días.- Sonreía sorprendido Hikaru sin saber que con sus palabras lastimaba lentamente a Haruhi.- Además no tenemos nada que hacer.- Sin darle importancia alguna. Claro que para los demás presentes incluyendo a Hinako y a Haruhi la noticia tuvo un toque diferente.

- Bueno creo que todo se va a arreglar muy pronto, solo que tenemos que esperar.- Susurraba al oído Honey al host de tipo salvaje, para después dirigir sus comentarios a los demás.- Bueno me dio gusto estar con ustedes pero lamentablemente Usa-chan ya tiene sueño, y yo tengo muchos pasteles en casa por comer, verdad Takashi.

- Ah.- Como siempre el integrante de la familia de los Morinozuka no podía articular mas de dos letras.

- Bueno creo que yo también, ya me voy, te vas conmigo Haruhi.- En gesto de suplica pues tamaki necesitaba hablar con Fujioka urgentemente.

- Claro.- Asentía en forma de apoyo, como siempre no puedes negar tu apoyo a un amigo valioso.

- Por cierto antes de irnos.- Renge solamente dirigió su comentario hacia Ootori que la miraba curioso.- Cumplirás tu promesa ¿verdad Kyouya?- Tamaki se detuvo un momento fingiendo que olvidaba algo simplemente para escuchar la conversación, no cabe duda que los celos invaden en el momento menos oportuno.

- ¿Tiene que ser hoy?

- Lo prometiste.

- Esta bien, voy a ir a tu casa.- Empezando a alzar la voz ya que se había percatado de la presencia de Tamaki.- Solo para jugar un rato contigo… videojuegos por supuesto.

Al cerrar todas sus conversaciones pendientes cada uno se fue para el rumbo que habían asignado debido a sus labores que se propusieron. En este momento el camino a su casa parecía tan largo, estar a lado de Kyouya no era tan sencillo como parecía por un momento pensó que él la quería _Confundí las cosas creí que el sentía algo por mí, pero en realidad su mirada esta llena de dolor y de rencor, y su corazón parece nublado opacado por una extraña sombra hecha de odio y a la vez de mucho amor_.

- Te pasa algo Renge, en todo el camino no has dicho nada, me sorprende ya que en muchas ocasiones no encuentro la forma de hacerte callar.- Tratando de gesticular una mueca, al parecer trataba de sonreír, eso hizo que la chica irrumpiera en sonoras carcajadas ya que la cara del rey entre las sombras parecía tan graciosa.

- Y ahora que es tan gracioso.

- Disculpa si te digo esto, pero es que me estaba riendo de tu cara.- Tratando de hablar entre las carcajadas que aun salían de la Boca de renge.

- ¿Mi cara?- Kyouya estaba sorprendido no pensó que fuera provocar eso en la chica al menos eso no era lo que estaba en sus planes.

- Si que se suponía que tratabas de hacer, vomitar.- Renge no soporto mas e inclino su cabeza hacia sus rodillas.

- Le pasa algo señorita.- Preguntaba confuso el chofer de la lujosa limusina en la que se encontraban.

- No es nada Sr. William puede proseguir con el trayecto.- Recuperando la postura que inicialmente había mostrado, y tratando de contener la risa.

- Muy bien señorita como usted ordene.- Contesto William volviéndose a concentrar en lo que estaba haciendo. Los dos no mencionaron nada de lo que en su mente había estado pasando, hasta que por fin llegaron a la casa de la Otaku Renge.

- Muy bien, princesa renge, ¿que es lo que desea hacer?- Kyouya cortésmente pregunto a la chica que tenia a un lado, el estaba dispuesto a cumplir su plan a pesar de las dolorosas consecuencias que eso pudiera traerles.- Vamos a jugar algo en especial.

- Pues veras.- Armándose de valor.- Ese era al inicio lo que tenia planeado que hiciéramos, pero en el trayecto me di cuenta.- Haciendo que Ootori sonriera de satisfacción _La tengo, ahora si cayo rendida ante los encantos del demonio_.- que necesitas a alguien que te escuche, se que estas muy triste y herido, lo noto en tu mirada, se que la razón no es de mi incumbencia pero quiero apoyarte.

- ¿Renge, de que estas hablando?- Cambiando su pose a una mas Hostil, pues todo su plan se había venido abajo.

- Se que lo que estoy diciendo parecen muchas tonterías juntas, pero no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mi.- Conteniendo las lagrimas.- Yo una vez equivoque mi camino, y fue lo peor que pude hacer…

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Desde ese momento Kyouya empezó a tomar las palabras de su amiga con mayor importancia.

- Cuando aun vivía en Francia, conocí a un chico, era muy especial para mí, lo quería como jamás en mi vida querré a alguien, pero…- Deteniendo un poco su declaración ya que jamás había contado esto a nadie, y para Renge era muy duro recordar, cuando ya todo había quedado en el pasado.- El por obra de sus padre tuvo que comprometerse con una chica a quien el no amaba, yo no podía entender porque el había aceptado, para mi era tan cruel, que poco a poco sin que el pudiera darme explicaciones me fui alejando despreciando cada una de sus acciones y palabras, me volví fría y no le volví a dar valor a las cosas, hasta que el se rindió, su vida al igual que la mía se volvió un infierno, yo sabia que el no sentía nada por su prometida, pero aun así yo ya no lo veía de hecho cada vez que se me acercaba lo ignoraba o lo repudiaba, fue cuando entonces me volví una adicta a los videojuegos, encerrándome de mi realidad, él se mudo a Inglaterra y desde entonces no lo he visto solo se que ahora ya se ha enamorado de su prometida y que el mes próximo se casara.- Rompiendo en llanto.- Y ahora me arrepiento de haberlo perdido de no luchar ni un instante por el, se que ahora es demasiado tarde para volver a comenzar, y se que nunca en mi vida volveré a amar a nadie como lo amé a el.

- Yo… no lo sabía de verdad lo siento.- Acercándose para abrazarla tiernamente.

- Pero tú, aun tienes una oportunidad, no entiendo muy bien lo que sientes por esa persona, pero se ve el sufrimiento que día a día consume tu alma, y si no intentas recuperar tu felicidad después será demasiado tarde para tener un final feliz.

- Gracias renge.- La calidez que en esos días había abandonado su mirada regreso, con tan solo esas palabras _Tiene razón, no puedo perder tan fácilmente yo nunca me rindo, lo que yo quiero lo obtengo_.- Ahora comprendo y se que sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido reaccionar, pero ahora soy yo él que tiene que decirte algo, aun tienes una oportunidad ve y búscala el aun no se casa, no pierdas tu felicidad, como pude perderla yo, puede que él aun te este esperando, y si no es así tienes un hombro fuerte para llorar… es mas como te debo tanto te acompañare hasta Inglaterra para que le digas lo que sientes…

- Gracias Kyouya, jamás pensé que me apoyaras tanto, pero no es necesario creo que cada quien debe enfrentar su destino no importa que tan duro sea, además tu tienes asuntos que resolver, no eres el rey del hielo como todos piensan sino que tienes un corazón muy grande, con espacios muy reducidos.

- No importa, calla que los sentimentalismos no son de mi estilo.- Ahora si dedicándole una sonrisa sincera, la más sincera que ha demostrado tener en toda su vida.- Pero antes de que te vallas quiero que sepas que voy a hacer lo posible por arreglar lo que quiero.- Terminaron la conversación mas sincera que hasta el momento pudieran tener, dejando a un lado la hipocresía y la falsa amistad…

En otro lado de la gran ciudad.

- Debes soportarlo, es por tu madre, créeme no durara mas de lo necesario.

- Pero es que lo estoy perdiendo, cuando todo esto acabe ya no tendré mas oportunidades

- Tamaki, mírame a la cara, ellos jamás nos darán la espalda, esperemos hasta mañana, veras que todo vuelve a la normalidad.- Haruhi sin mucho éxito trataba de convencer al rey

- Supongo que aun tienes razón, mi mente se tratara de calmar, pero no se si mi corazón pueda soportarlo mas.- Saliendo de la casa de Fujioka donde contenía las ganas de salir corriendo y huir a lado de la persona que mas quería.

**HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB **

- Vamos hikaru puedo quedarme un poco mas.

- No creo que sea lo correcto, ya se esta haciendo de noche y no quiero que tus padres se preocupen por ti.

- Esta bien me iré entonces.- Saliendo decepcionada de la casa de los gemelos.

- Ya se marcho, por fin un minuto de paz para mí.- Decía relajado Hikaru, mientras sonreía por sus pensamientos. _Haruhi se puso, celosa, pero estaré en lo correcto, lo ignorare, pero creo que esta situación me convence cada vez, más pero si me ama porque se va a casar con Tamaki_.-

- Hikaru, te ocurre algo.- Preguntaba extrañado pues una sonrisa sin querer se había asomado por la cara de uno de los gemelos Hitachiin.

- No es nada que tan si nos vamos a descansar, mañana será un día emocionante y no puedo perder ningún segundo de él.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No me hagas caso, sin embargo lo presiento.- Los dos subían a su habitación esperando ansiosos que el día siguiente diera inicio, algo les hacia pensar que sería genial…

FIN DEL CAPITULO IV

QUE LES PARECIO... ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS PORQUE NI DAN GANAS DE ESCRIBIR ASI XD...


	5. El interminable jardín de las rosas

**Aquí les traigo el quinto capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**Gracias por tu reviews Remsy Black **

**Continuare hasta que ya no se pueda je.**

**Ouran no me pertenece le pertenece a Bisco hatori, por ahora.**

**Atte. Shinku9000**

**Capitulo V. El interminable jardín de las rosas.**

- Bienvenidas.- Les daba la bienvenida Kyouya a todas las chicas que ingresaban a la tercera sala de música, por cierto que este día la sonrisa de Kyouya se veía un poco más radiante de lo normal.

- Kyo-sama, te veo diferente.- Comentaba una de las chicas al indescifrable demonio.

- Pues la verdad si, hace mucho que no me divertía tanto con mis princesas.

Todas se incorporaban a las mesas que tenían asignadas, unas tantas se quedaron paradas pues vieron que su predilecto, no se encontraba…

- Disculpa, Kyo-sama pero… ¿Dónde esta Haruhi-kun?

- Qué descortesía de mi parte, lamento informarles que el joven Haruhi tomo un día de vacaciones para que ustedes mis princesas pudieran verlo después mas radiante y con energía.- Consolaba sin saber como a las chicas que en ese momento se encontraban, sabía que sino hacia algo rápido todas esas clientas se irían de las manos.- Pero no se preocupen por el día de hoy pueden si así lo desean, estar con alguno de los Hosts, seguramente si haruhi hubiera estado aquí diría lo mismo que yo.- Convenciendo definitivamente a las estudiantes que esperaban, todas se disiparon yéndose cada una con algún anfitrión.

Todos estaban preocupados por la chica, por supuesto el único que sabia como se encontraba era Kyouya… Esto puso muy preocupado a Hikaru que en ese momento no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera Haruhi…

- Y les estaba contando, entonces el ladrón huyo de la casa antes de que llegara la policía.- Hinako se quería lucir frente a Hikaru con alguna patética historia sobre como entraron a su casa.- Fue tan espantoso Hikaru.- Recargándose en el pecho del gemelo, por supuesto las demás chicas estaban que no aguantaban y trataban de robar la atención de Kaoru al menos para que alguien les hiciera caso. _Como estarás Haruhi, me preocupa que no vengas, este sentimiento me consume, detesto tus decisiones, pero amo cada uno de tus actos… _

- ¿Me estas escuchando?- Preguntaba Mizuri molesta ante la actitud indiferente del chico, algo andaba mal y no le gustaba para nada…

- Pues, no quisiera ser grosero Hinako, pero creo que las demás princesas tienen derecho de disfrutar el tiempo conmigo, tu eres muy cercana a mi y pasas mas tiempo conmigo.- Tratando de resolver el asunto de manera pacifica, ya que no estaba de humor para soportar a nadie, pero al menos las demás no hablaban solo se limitaban a mirarlo.

- Mira hikaru.- respondía molesta.- Si no quieres estar conmigo solo dímelo, no es necesario que me hables con lastima no soy ninguna niña entiendo a la perfección que quieres estar lejos de mi.- Alejándose de la mesa, azotando la taza de té.

- No hinako, no es lo que.- No pudo terminar la frase ya que la chica se había alejado demasiado, por algún motivo su cuerpo se relajo se sentía mas confiado cuando la chica se había retirado.- Bueno princesas lamento esa escena, pero no podía permitir que alguna de ustedes se quedara sin poder decir lo que sentía, no se preocupen por ella después hablare con mas calma con Hinako.

- Ah, hikaru ahora te comportas tan comprensivo, pero que tal cuando llega la oscuridad.- Kaoru quería componer el ambiente que se había puesto algo tenso después de la discusión, claro y subir el ánimo a su hermano gemelo.

- Bueno kaoru, esa es otra historia.- Acercándose mas a él, entendiendo la táctica de su hermano de inmediato.- Me haces enfadar cuando quieres tapar ese cuerpo que no necesita mas calor que el que yo le proporciono.

- KYA!!- Haciendo estallar en llamas a las chicas haciendo que olvidaran el asunto más rápido de lo que dices…

- Ah.- Afirmaba una vez mas agregándose por poco a la conversación tipo monologo pues Morinozuka no hablaba mucho que digamos y se podría decir que era un monologo de Honey.

- Cuando lo vi era un pastel, traído desde México, especialmente para mi.- Hablaba con aire de recuerdo, de exquisitos momentos de hace tiempo atrás.- Hecho de dulces raros, pero muy ricos, yo lo comparti con Usa-chan y con Takashi ¿Verdad?- Lanzándole una sonrisa de complicidad que solo mori entendió, y que por tal motivo su cara tomo un toque de rojo carmesí en las mejillas.

- Ah…- Trataba de contestar sin voltear a verlo, ninguna de las chicas se percato del pequeño cambio que había surgido, todas veían embelesadas a los dos chicos opuestos uno hiperactivo y el otro taciturno para ellas era perfecto el momento compartido con estos dos chicos.

- Pero sin más se acabo ese momento dulce.- Conteniéndose las lágrimas.

- No te preocupes podemos conseguirte otro.- Decía una pues no quería verlo llorar (De verdad se tragaran ese cuento, digo que chicas mas patéticas mira que dejar convencerse tan fácilmente XP).- Mi padre tiene contacto con una cadena pastelera importante en México puedo hacer que traigan un pedido especial, como quieres.

- ¿de verdad harías eso por mi?- Mirándola con una mirada llena de ternura e ilusión.

- Claro, como podría decirte que no.- Sucumbiendo ante la mirada de Mitsukuni, este al oír la respuesta afirmativa de la chica fue abalanzándose a sus brazos proporcionándole un fuerte abrazo, todos estaban bastante felices el día de hoy, se la pasaban muy bien incluso las que eran invitadas de haruhi y que en ese instante estaban con alguno de los otros anfitriones disfrutaron esa tarde hasta que…

- Muy bien.- Hablaba con determinación.- Lamento hacerlo, pero se ha vuelto una rutina dolorosa, separarme de mis princesas, aun así debo hacerlo, por hoy hemos terminado.- Dejando con la boca abierta a muchos ya que esperaban una noticia mas espeluznante, para tamaki fue un respiro, para otros no fue nada, las chicas salieron platicando animadamente, sin hacer ningún escándalo, hasta que por fin quedaron solo los chicos del club.

- No se ustedes, pero el día de hoy fue muy relajante.- Comentaba Kaoru, sin darle importancia.

- Relajante, quisieras decir preocupante.- Tamaki realmente se preocupaba por su amiga haruhi, no pensó que los acontecimientos del día de ayer fueran a hacerle tanto daño _Todo es mi culpa no debí obligarla a que me ayudara_…

- Tienes razón.- Concordaba Hikaru era sin mas duda el que resentía la noticia de que haruhi hubiera faltado.

- Bueno, tengo mucho sueño.- Honey comprendió la situación y reflexiono que lo mas conveniente seria que ellos se fueran, que arreglaran la situación.

- Mitsukuni, te llevo a tu casa.- Mori cargo a Honey que de inmediato rodeo el cuello de Takashi con sus manos, quedándose dormido.

- Nos vamos.- Despidiéndose de los demás chicos.

- Nosotros tenemos una cita de comida con mi madre.- Decía desanimado Hikaru ya que quería ir a la casa de haruhi para encontrar respuestas de la chica, pero su prioridad máxima era su madre a quien no podía rechazar.- Así que nosotros también nos vamos.- Alejándose de la escena con Kaoru, dejando en una incomoda soledad a Kyouya y a Tamaki _Le prometí a renge que no dejaría ir a lo que mas quería y esta es una gran oportunidad para intentarlo, solo estamos el y yo…_

- Tamaki.- El chico mencionado ya se estaba alejando de la escena, porque no podía contenerse estando cerca de él y solos…- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- Claro.- La pregunta golpeo a tamaki inesperadamente.- ¿De que quieres hablar?

- Bueno podemos discutirlo en otra parte, que tal si salimos al jardín.- El ultimo comentario hizo que tamaki tuviera los pelos de punta, pero accedió dando los primeros pasos, cuando ya se encontraban caminando cerca del jardín, kyouya no espero mas.

- Bueno veras, yo quería preguntarte algo ¿eres feliz?- Casi entrecortando sus palabras por la agitada respiración que no notaba el acompañante.

- Pues…- Decía mientras se internaban sin pensarlo al laberinto, _que estará tramando porque me pregunta esas cosas seguramente esta preocupado por haruhi_.- Si lo dices por haruhi, no te preocupes ella esta bien, es solo que esta cansada.- Respondía dulcemente como si creyera comprender la situación. Ootori no lo tolero más. _Haruhi, siempre se trata de ella, que es lo que le pasa._

- Porque siempre hablas de ella.- Azotando su puño contra una de las paredes de rosas, lastimando su mano.- Te pregunte por ti y que es lo que me contestas sobre ella, yo… yo… no lo soporto, esta situación me tiene cansado.- Explotando como nunca en su vida, dejando pasmado con sus palabras a tamaki.- Creo que debí tomar esta decisión desde antes, no quiero vivir mas así consumiéndome por dentro, dejare Ouran y me marchare a Inglaterra.- Tratando de huir de aquel espantoso lugar, aunque al dar su primer paso…

- ¡No, por favor no te vallas!- Gritando con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que Kyouya cesara sus pasos.- No quiero que te vallas, que te alejes de mi, creí tener todo controlado, pero no es así, te necesito.- Sin poder reprimir mas sus sentimientos, no podía dejar ir a la persona que mas quería.

- Me necesitas dices.- Aun hablando con amargura en sus palabras, acercándose mas a él.- O necesitas que alguien te diga como manejar el club, porque si es así te puedo contactar a…

- No, no es por eso, es porque… porque…- Sin saber como explicarlo.

- Si no tienes nada más que decir, me voy.- Dándose la media vuelta pero fue detenido por una mano.

- No te vallas Kyouya.- Acercándolo mas a él, haciendo de esa escena algo irresistible.- No es por haruhi, ni por nadie del club, es por ti, porque yo… Te amo.-Agachando su cara cubriendo su vergüenza y su cara completamente roja, no sabia que reacción iba a tomar Ootori que en ese momento parecía petrificado _Te amo… _Las dos palabras resonaron en su cabeza y lo único que decidió hacer, fue sostener la barbilla de Tamaki, dedicándole una bella sonrisa, dulce, tierna y comprensiva, y con uno de sus dedos cubiertos de sangre acaricio la cara del pelirrubio, y fue acercando sus labios a los de él lentamente casi como una melodía sin fin, un momento eterno… que fue consumado con un beso, corto y dulce, que ambos disfrutaron como si fuera una realidad alterna, un sueño maravilloso, pero no, no era un sueño, Tamaki por fin había probado esos dulces labios que por tanto tiempo había anhelado.

- Yo también te amo, siempre te ame.- Sonriéndole de nuevo al chico más que impresionado por el beso, simplemente extasiado, y no tardo ni un minuto para que Tamaki, le arrebatara un segundo beso a Kyouya, este fue mas largo y pausado como si quisieran disfrutar cada segundo de aquel momento… _No quiero que este momento termine nunca, te amo demasiado para dejarte ir tan fácil, y ahora que se que tu también sientes lo mismo, mi corazón se ha recuperado, pero…_

- Espera… Tamaki…- Tratando de separarlo sin que sus labios pidieran lo mismo.- Creo que debemos hablar.- Separándose por completo.

- Tienes razón.- Hablaba pausadamente con las mejillas encendidas como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.- Yo quisiera explicarte todo, desde el principio lo quería, pero no sabia como, ni yo ni haruhi deseábamos comprometernos.

- Pero, si no fue así ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Por qué nos mintieron?- Preguntaba ya mas serio, pues respuestas era lo que el quería.

- Pues veras es una historia muy larga.- Fue en ese momento que tamaki cedió todo el peso que tenia encima contándole lo de su abuela, y el compromiso.

- Ya veo, esos bastardos.- Apretando fuertemente su puño haciendo que sangrara aun más.- No puedo creer a que vil momento han llegado nuestras familias por el poder.- Kyouya no tuvo mas remedio que contarle lo de la apuesta que habían tenido los dos padres.- Después que me entere, mi padre me quiso obligar a comprometerme con Haruhi, pero ya no tiene ese poder de decisión sobre mi, yo tenía claro que tu eras a quien yo quería y nadie me podía hacer cambiar de opinión.

- Lo lamento, en estos momento estarás pensando que soy un débil que no defiende lo que quiere…- Agachando su cabeza.

- Mírame a la cara, tamaki.- Alzando la voz, en forma negativa.- Yo nunca pensé eso de ti, sabes lo que pensé, que eres una persona extraordinaria que puede ser capaz de sacrificar su felicidad por la de los demás, yo solo trato de ser feliz.- Dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

- Quiero que sepas antes que nada que me intención no era lastimarte sino alejarte del dolor, no quería que vivieras lo que yo estaba sufriendo.

- Tamaki, jamás dejaras de ser un idiota que decide por los demás.- Dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.- En cuanto a esos bastardos, me las van a pagar voy a hacer que cambien de opinión o si…

- Espera Kyouya no es necesario que hagas algo así, el ver a mi madre para mi es algo importante, se que ella no quiere que me pelee con mi familia política, ni que abandone mis sueños, es por eso que solo necesito una oportunidad para verla y decirle lo que siento.

- Entonces que tienes en mente.- Con un signo de interrogación en la cara, pues no sabia que podían hacer la única idea que se le ocurría era destruirlos.

- Haruhi, es mi mejor amiga, y acepto sacrificar su felicidad por mí.

- Espera antes de que continúes, quiero que me digas una cosa, porque me hiciste creer que la amabas, fueron tan dolorosos estos días.- Recordando con amargura aquel beso entre Tamaki y Fujioka.

- No fue eso, al principio teníamos que aclaran nuestros sentimientos, y cuando fue así ella accedió a fingir conmigo para que yo pudiera ver a mi madre, para ella también fue muy duro por eso me preocupe tanto por Haruhi, pues por mi culpa estaba pasando esto.

- Era eso, lo lamento pensé tantas cosas desagradables de los dos que no merezco tu cariño.- Sentándose en una de las tantas bancas que en el lugar se encontraban.

- No digas eso, al final fue mi culpa que lo pensaras.- Abrazándolo como si fuera un indefenso niño.- Entonces como te decía tengo un plan, pero quiero que tú también me ayudes.- Fue cuando Suou le conto el plan que tenia con Haruhi, pero ahora incluía...

- Se que va a ser difícil, pero hasta que vea a mi madre, solo nos podemos ver aquí... En el jardín de las rosas, pues no soportaría sin verte pero si no estas de acuerdo lo comprendo.

- Calla, es la propuesta mas emocionante que te he escuchado decir.- Emocionado por la propuesta, simplemente estar con él un instante así, era lo único que el quería.- Por supuesto que acepto lo único que se y que me importa es que te amo.- Acercándose para darle un beso mas, no soportaba sin estar lejos de él, y de esos labios que cada vez pedían mas tiempo juntos… _Te amo demasiado, como para decirte que no, se que será duro sin estar junto a ti_.

- ¿Y les diremos a los demás?- Cuestionaba Kyouya después del beso, del exquisito beso…

- No lo sé, que tal si alguien más se entera.- Confundido por la reacción que tomarían sus demás compañeros.

- Me parece que te da vergüenza decir que me amas a los demás, porque créeme ellos jamás dirían nada.

- No por supuesto que no, daría mi vida entera por estar a tu lado, los demás no me importan, creo que tienes razón dudo que alguno quiera perjudicarnos, todos desean lo mejor para nosotros.- Recargando su cabeza en las rodillas de Ootori, y este aprovecho para acariciar la cabellera del otro.

- Entonces, mañana les contamos todo, necesitamos que los demás nos apoyen, y que haruhi por fin pueda ser feliz con la persona que ama, quiero que mañana a primera hora le digas lo que paso, es mas hoy mismo tienes que decirle.- Levantándolo con delicadeza, haciendo que los dos se pararan.

- Pero kyouya.- Haciendo sus acostumbrados pucheros.- Quiero estar todo lo que sobra del día contigo…

- No, mi respuesta es no, tú más que nadie sabes lo que es el sufrimiento y yo vi a haruhi muy deprimida, además si no vas me voy a enojar contigo, y ya no vamos a poder vernos mas.- Dándole una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Esta bien, no tienes porque ser tan cruel, me voy entonces.- Tomándolo de las manos, para darle el beso de despedida, pero…

- ¿estas herido?- Viendo que una de sus manos aun sangraba, casi desmayándose al verla.

- No es nada es solo un rasguño.- Sin darle mucha importancia pues ya se había acostumbrado al dolor.

- Por supuesto que no.- Rompiendo una de las mangas de su camisa, para enredársela en la mano, haciéndole un pequeño nudo al final.- Ya esta, así no tendrás una hemorragia.

- Siempre tan exagerado, gracias no tenías porque hacerlo.- Agarrándose con la otra mano, la que estaba vendada, llenando sus mejillas de un tono rosado…

- Es mi deber, además creo que me debes algo por esto.

- ¿Qué es?- Extrañado por la pregunta, tamaki aprovecho la situación de confusión que sostenía Kyouya robándole un beso fugaz, para después salir corriendo.- Eso era lo que me debías.- Decía mientras se alejaba, sonriendo tan feliz _Ahora lo se, se que lo amo, lo amo tanto…_

- Tamaki, me las vas a pagar.- Le gritaba Kyouya al chico que había salido corriendo, _Esto, que será, será el cielo, un sueño… _Fuera lo que fuera Kyouya estaba en el mejor momento de su vida, bien dice el dicho después de la tormenta, siempre llega la calma, después del dolor el amor vivirá…

**HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB **

- Para que te molestas Hikaru, sabias que nuestra madre iba a cancelar la comida.- Trataba de ser comprensivo con su hermano gemelo.- Nosotros solo teníamos que hacer acto de presencia por algunos instantes.

- Lo se.- Se repetía varias veces.- Pero pude aprovechar este tiempo para hablar con Haruhi.

- No deberías preocuparte tanto por ella.- Lo decía sin darle importancia bajándose de la limusina, en la que viajaban, llegando a su casa.- En ese caso, esta Tamaki para verla, y supongo que ella solo quiere verlo a él.- _Se que es doloroso hikaru, pero si sigues así vas a acabar muy lastimado, y no quiero verte sufrir, no, al menos no por ella, es mejor que afrontes la realidad de una vez por todas_.

- Hola Hikaru.- Saludaba con ambas manos, desde la entrada de la puerta principal, _Oh no, no tú…_.- Te vine a buscar pero me dijeron que habías salido, y justo cuando salí te encontré, supongo que fue el destino…

- Hola hinako, ¿Cómo te va?- Suspirando con aire de fastidio.

- De maravilla, hola Kaoru.- Este la saludo cortésmente para después dejarlos solo, entendió a la perfección la indirecta mal lanzada de la chica.

- Solo quería verte para disculparme por mi actitud.- Haciendo una pequeña reverencia.- Se que en esos momentos no eras tu mismo, y yo me deje llevar por lo impulsiva que soy, no quería ofenderte, al menos quise tratar de comprenderte.

- No te preocupes no fue tu culpa, era yo el que estaba mal.- Cansado de rechazar a la pobre chica _Creo que tienes razón Kaoru es hora de dejar atrás el pasado, e iniciar un nuevo futuro… bueno al menos intentarlo.-_ Debí ponerles atención a todos, déjame disculparme por mi descortesía, te invito a comer un helado al parque.

- Claro me encantaría.- Fascinada por la propuesta hecha.- pero… hoy no puedo.- perdiendo el ánimo por completo.- Ya es tarde y tengo que llegar a mi casa temprano, si hubiera sido un poco mas temprano… yo de verdad lo siento.

- No te preocupes fui yo el que invito… además podemos ir otro día… que te parece mañana saliendo del instituto.

- Suena genial, pero no te vallas a arrepentir, he.- Despidiéndose con la mano, mostrando una sonrisa bella y radiante.

- Como podría arrepentirme, tendría que pasar un milagro para eso…- Hikaru comento para él y sus pensamientos perversos que surgían como un sinfín de locas ideas…

**HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB **

_Fue bueno no ir a la escuela, estaba tan cansada de tantas tonterías, al menos en mi casa nadie me molesta, todo es paz y quietud, aunque no tenga a esa persona estaré bien, todo es por una Buena causa, me pregunto que estará haciendo en estos momento, sea lo que sea este es mi día y nadie me podrá venir a perturbar…_

- ¡Haruhi!- Gritaba fuertemente tamaki _Hable demasiado pronto_.- Abre la puerta por favor, es urgente.

- ¿Qué pasa sempai, que es tan importante?- Abriendo la puerta, justo en ese momento Tamaki entro como pólvora, y la abrazo como nunca.- Sempai… me ahogo… suéltame.

- Lo siento haruhi.- Soltando a su hija y calmándose por un instante.- Pero es que no existe felicidad más completa que la que estoy viviendo yo.

- Cálmate un momento, y cuéntame que paso, porque vienes tan tarde a gritar como loco enfrente de mi puerta.- Sentándose en un sillón de la casa.

- No podía esperar, para contarte, bueno el me dijo que no esperara mas.

- ¿Quién, de que me hablas?- Casi perdiendo la paciencia pues el no decía nada congruente.

- De kyouya por supuesto.- Suou conto todo a la chica que escuchaba atenta a cada una de sus palabras, y que se asombraba y se llenaba de felicidad a cada instante.

- Tamaki, eso… eso es lo mas maravilloso que te pudo haber pasado, me lleno de envidia.- Con la mirada completamente emocionada.

- Pero, no es solo eso, sino que vas a poder decirle a Hikaru todo lo que ha pasado y todo lo que sientes.

- Es demasiado perfecto para ser cierto… que ahora que puedo no se que hacer… me siento como una niña de doce años… estoy nerviosa, ni siquiera se si podré.

- Eres la persona más valiente que he conocido, tú puedes con eso y más.- Dándole ánimos para que pudiera explicarle a Hikaru.

- Esto es diferente, pero se trata de mi felicidad y no la perderé.

- Además sabes que el conquistador numero 1 del planeta estará allí para apoyarte.

- Gracias, Tamaki no sabes cuanto aprecio tu apoyo.

- Mañana será un gran día.- Con la mirada llena de pasado, la esperanza convertida en futuro, y el presente lleno de felicidad.

**HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB **

- Vamos, Hikaru entra rápido, se nos hace tarde.- Apresuraba Kaoru a su hermano gemelo, que bostezaba pues era viernes y quería irse a su casa temprano… _Es cierto hoy tengo que ir a tomar un helado con Hinako, me parece de lo mas aburrido, pero quiero volver a comenzar._

- Hola chicos.- Saludaba con una sonrisa radiante la chica host, derritió completamente a Hikaru.- ¿Por cierto Hikaru puedo hablar contigo?

- Claro.- Extrañado por la petición de la chica pero emocionado.

- Verás, quiero decirte que…- La palabra de Haruhi fue interrumpida por la voz del profesor que en ese momento entro al aula.

- Basta de platicas es hora de iniciar la clase.- Haruhi quiso pegarle para que los dejaran hablar, pero no tuvo mas remedio que posponerlo.

- Pues ya ni modo, te tendré que decir saliendo de clases.- Decepcionada pues quería decirle lo mas pronto posible _Si se entera quiero que sea por mí_.

- Pero…- Hikaru fue interrumpido por el profesor que les indico pasar a sus asientos, quitando la oportunidad que tenia para explicarle que saliendo iba a ir a tomar un helado con Hinako, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, _Dudo que sea algo importante supongo que puede esperar hasta mañana._

Al salir de la clase Hinako no pudo esperar y jalo a Hikaru hacia la salida, Haruhi no se dio cuenta del evento, Kaoru se despidió de su hermano con la mano para que Fujioka no supiera nada…

- Hikaru ahora si te…- La chica se quedo extrañada pues ninguno de los dos chicos se encontraba. _Sospecho que se fueron al club, los alcanzare_.

La chica ingreso a la tercera sala de música.- Ya llegue.- Al entrar solo vio a los demás pero Hikaru no estaba presente.

- Buenos días Haruhi.- La voz de Kyouya sonaba relajada, dejando impresionados a todos.- Ahora si Kaoru explícame ¿por qué Hikaru no pudo venir?

- Mi hermano no pudo venir.- Empezó con aire de autosuficiencia alegrándose de que Haruhi escuchara.- Porque invito a Hinako a comer un helado, y ella no pudo esperar, creo que fueron a la heladería del centro… La que no te dejan entrar si no traes pareja.

- Ah, y por eso a el niño se le dio la gana faltar.- Ahora si Ootori se había enojado, haruhi no merecía eso.

- Pero, si no hace nada malo.- Kaoru se extraño por el repentino cambio que presentaba el demonio de sangre fría.

- Entonces, cree que estamos jugando, podemos perder clientas por esa irresponsabilidad además.

- Kyouya.- La voz de Tamaki no se hizo espera.- Haruhi, no lo pierdas, ve.

- Si.- Haruhi salió de la sala de música con gran determinación, Todos se quedaron con cara de interrogación, excepto Kyouya y Tamaki.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Kaoru ahora tenía miles de pensamientos rodeando su cabeza.

- Les explicaremos después, ahora las clientas no pueden esperar.- Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se fueron a sus respectivas mesas, menos Kaoru pero no tuvo mas remedio que dejar el tema para al rato…

**HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB **

- Entonces, ¿Que es lo que te gusta hacer mas?- Hinako estaba de lo mas atenta con el chico.

- Veamos.- Sonaba pensativo _Admirar a Haruhi_.- Estar en el club con todos mis amigos.

- Se ve que eres muy feliz.- Sonreía graciosamente, al chico que tenia enfrente, noto una presencia conocida que estaba en la puerta y se decidió a actuar.- Sabes Hikaru nunca había sentido nada igual por nadie.- Acercándosele mas, decidida a besarlo.

- Hinako…- El gemelo estaba muy nervioso el no quería, no se sentía seguro.

Mientras en la puerta…

- Por favor déjeme pasar es un asunto urgente.- Viendo como Mizuri se le acercaba mas, ella no pudo esperar.

- Hikaru tu me gustas.- Decía Hinako acercando sus labios mas, sonriendo a la chica que estaba en la entrada, sin que Hitachiin se diera cuenta.

- Tengo que actuar rápido.- Decía en voz baja Haruhi, viendo que estaba a punto de besarlo.- ¡Hikaru!- Gritando con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el chico interrumpiera el beso, impresionado por la presencia de la chica parándose de su asiento.

- Haruhi.- Viéndola a los ojos, y esta correspondiendo su mirada _Estas aquí…_

**Fin del capitulo V.**

**Hasta qui le dejo XD.**

**Bueno espero que dejen mas reviews jejeje los sigo viendo.**


	6. Mientras nos dure el amor

**Aquí les traigo otro capitulo, gracias por los reviews y por los ánimos, je, espero que no se estén aburriendo.**

**Ouran no me pertenece pero algún día... jejeje.**

**Capitulo VI. Mientras nos duré el amor**…

- Señorita, disculpe pero creo que está alterando la calma del establecimiento, si me hace favor de retirarse.- El mesero que estaba parado en la puerta jalaba a Fujioka hacia la salida.

- Pero tengo que hablar…

- Déjela por favor, ya nos íbamos.- El gemelo hiitachin y la otra chica se acercaban con paso firme con la intención de ayudar a haruhi _para que viniste pensé que no te importaba supongo que es algo muy importante para que vinieras hasta aquí_.- Por favor haruhi, hinako salgamos de aquí.

Los tres chicos se alejaron de la heladería y pararon en un punto no especifico de la cuidad.

- Bien, ¿Qué pasa haruhi, es algo importante, le pasa algo a alguno de los chicos?

- Pues, lo lamento hinako pero la verdad, es algo que le tengo que decir a hikaru a solas, por favor.- Armándose de valor, al ver la expresión en el rostro del chico.

- Lo comprendo, bueno hikaru, terminaremos la plática otro día, así que los veo después.- Hinako se alejo de la escena, viendo la suplica de hikaru, a la que no se pudo resistir.

- Claro que si.- Despidiéndose de la chica con su acostumbrado ondeo de mano.

- Bueno hinako se ha retirado ahora si me puedes decir.- Mostrando una sonrisa que tranquilizo a la chica por un momento.

- Pues, podemos caminar mientras te lo cuento.- Ya que la chica no se podía quedar en un solo lugar quieta, los nervios la estaban matando pero tenía que hacerlo.

- Sabes al principio no sabía cómo hacerlo, era tan difícil creer lo que estaba sintiendo pero al final lo comprendí y me aferre a lo que sentía como no tienes idea, pero varias circunstancias me hicieron desistir, y no pude mas.- Casi no podía respirar de la emoción que le provocaba decir sus sentimientos hacia esa persona.

- Perdona que te interrumpa haruhi, todo eso suena muy interesante, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?- Tratando de hacer que confirmara la idea que en su cabeza crecía y hacia una inmensa felicidad dentro de él.

- mmm… es cierto, tienes toda la razón, creo que no me explique bien desde el principio.- Conteniendo por un instante la respiración armándose de valor para lo que tenía que decir.- Pues la persona por la que siento esto es por ti, no es cualquier cosa, ni nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir, es lo que más anhelo en el mundo… amarte…pero todo es doloroso y el destino se opuso a que te viera así y que tu lo supieras…

- Haruhi…- Las palabras se atoraban al escuchar todo eso, y fue una sensación agridulce, sentir que si era verdad que ella lo quería, pero a la vez pensar todo el sufrimiento que sintió por eso, por amarlo…

- Pero alguien me dijo que no puedo perder contra el destino y debo luchar para obtener mi propia felicidad, esa que anhelaba a tu lado, cuando estaba segura de lo que sentía, algo terrible paso, un amigo mío necesitaba de mi ayuda, yo no pude negarme era tan doloroso escucharlo, pero para ayudarlo tenía que hacer un gran sacrificio… renunciar a ti.- Derramando unas cuantas lagrimas de dolor al recordar todo lo que habían pasado solo por la avaricia de unos cuantos.- No quiero que sientas lastima por mi… y aunque no sientas lo 

mismo que yo, quiero que sepas que serás lo mas importante para mi.- Vio su cara de asombro, pero no sabía que reacción había tomado pareciera que estaba en shock, a haruhi le pareció que fue demasiado para el.- Era todo lo que quería decirte y no puedo hacer nada más para que me escuches y sepas lo que siento… así que me voy.

- No te vayas.- Fue detenida por el hombro gracias a la hábil mano de hikaru, que no podía perderla.- Hablas demasiado.- Mostrándole una radiante sonrisa, y secando sus lagrimas con pedazo de su saco, acercando su rostro al de ella y obsequiándole un beso, pausado y dulce, uniendo ese sentimiento, justo como debió ser desde el principio.- Te amo haruhi, no sabes cuánto, no importa lo que hagas o lo que digas, te amare aun cuando te vayas al fin del mundo, aun cuando tu no lo hagas, o lo hagas menos que yo, nunca dejare de hacerlo, para mi eres más que una persona, eres una luz en mi camino que llego para cambiar mi vida, todo era oscuridad, solo me conformaba con verte aunque no pudiera estar junto a ti… tan solo mi propia existencia dependía de un instante en el que veía tu rostro dejando ver tu maravillosa sonrisa… tan solo eso, no necesite tenerte para amarte y para seguir haciéndolo.- Dando lo mejor de sí para hacerla sentir mejor.

- Hikaru.- Levantando su rostro para toparse con el de él, sonriendo como nunca en la vida, abalanzándose hacia sus brazos, abrazándolo como si nunca lo fuera a soltar… no dudo que pueda ser así…- Te amo, más de lo que te imaginas.- Derramando otras pocas lagrimas.

- Ahora que lo se… no te dejare ir jamás.- Abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo que la felicidad si existía y que en esos momentos estaba justo enfrente de él…

**HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB **

_Hikaru… me gustas… estaba a punto de lograrlo, de por fin tenerte para mí, pero esa arrogante chica, no me puedo preocupar por ella… ya no es un obstáculo se casara y el no tendrá oportunidad de recuperarla y se refugiara en mi…_

**Flash Back.**

_En un día nevado en una escuela existían unos gemelos muy desconsiderados con la gente, había una niña no muy alegre, pero que trataba de socializar con todos ese día los vio sentados y probo una oportunidad para hablar con ellos ya que construía un muñeco de nieve, y quería que ellos se unieran para que fueran amigos. Se acerco a los dos niños que estaban agarrados de la mano._

_- ¡Vamos a hacer un muñeco de nieve juntos!- Se acerco alegremente._

_- ¿Con quien de los dos estas hablando?- Pregunto uno de los gemelos._

_- Por supuesto que con ambos.- Sonrió con sinceridad._

_- No hay nadie que se llame "ambos" aquí.- Refuto la idea _

_- Estoy hablando con Hikaru-chan y kaoru-chan.- Insistiendo._

_- Entonces… ¿Sabes cual es hikaru…? ¿Y cual es kaoru?... ¿Lo sabes?- Tratando de que los identificara… pero Hinako no supo, se aterro al no poder identificarlos, un miedo le invadió las entrañas, sintió como su ropa ya no la cubrió del frio que calaba y quemaba entre sus huesos… se sentía frustrada… quiso huir del lugar… se fue alejando hasta refugiarse en el salón de los casilleros…_

_Cuando la campana sonó todos los alumnos salieron de la escuela pero primero fueron por sus cosas a los casilleros, cuando la mayoría de los niños habían salido solo tres restaban en el salón dos platicando y una llorando._

_- Bueno entonces voy al carro si no te apuras._

_- Esta bien… yo te alcanzo.- Respondió hikaru graciosamente. Cuando kaoru salió del aula, hikaru estaba a punto de retirarse cuando oyó unos sollozos que venían de un rincón alejado del pasillo, se acerco por curiosidad._

_- ¿Qué tienes?_

_- No te acerques.- Hablaba entre lagrimas la pequeña hinako.- Yo lo único que quería era ser su amiga pero creo que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ser alguien._

_- Tu tienes la culpa… sabes lo que se siente que no te reconozcan…- Agachando la cabeza.- Pero creo que las cosas pueden funcionar si te lo propones.- Dedicándole una sonrisa y estirándole la mano para que se levantara.- Espero que algún día en un futuro no muy lejano, puedas reconocerme como realmente soy y podamos jugar.- Alejándose del lugar dejando a hinako casi con la boca abierta._

_- Te lo prometo, te reconoceré un día de estos no importa lo que tenga que hacer, pero jugaremos.- Decía para si misma._

**Fin Flash Back.**

Se que no fue suficiente inscribirme en la misma institución que tu hikaru, así que decidí saber todo de ti, ahora que lo se, no puedo perder, cumpliré la promesa que te hice cuando éramos niños, pero ahora siento algo mas por ti, y quiero tenerte a mi lado… solo para mi.- Hablaba para si, mientras caminaba con dirección a su casa.

**HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB **

- Ahhh… estoy exhausto.- Recargándose en uno de los sillones del club.

- Bueno es que hoy las clientas estuvieron muy inquietas por la falta de dos de nuestros miembros mas solicitados.- Se acomodaba los lentes mientras miraba de reojo a tamaki… que estaba nervioso por su hija…

- Si eso creo.- Sin voltear a verlo ya que si lo hacia se le abalanzaría en ese mismo instante solo para besarlo.

- Bueno basta de platicas superficiales… explíquenme que fue lo que paso, porque haruhi salió corriendo de la sala.

- Pues creo que si todos merecen una explicación… pero no la daremos hasta que ellos estén presentes… o si tienes oportunidad antes… que te explique Hikaru… que a estas alturas ya se debe haber enterado.- Le sonreía de manera calmada el rey escondido entre las sombras.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes esta dispuesto a esperar?… tengan en cuenta que es por el bien de esos dos.

- Pues estamos de acuerdo ¿Verdad Takashi?- Sonreía desde el sillón ese pequeño que no podía rechazar.

- Ah.

- Creo que no tengo otro remedio que esperar… así que si no hay nada mas que hacer por hoy… supongo que me voy.- Agachando la cabeza saliendo del aula un poco desconcertado… nunca había secretos que lo separaran de su hermano… era tan ilógico no saber nada de lo que pasaba con él.

- Lo entenderás algún día.- Decía por lo bajo kyouya.- Bueno creo que tengo una cita de negocios.-viendo en su libreta.- Me voy.- Mostrándole una sonrisa de complicidad a tamaki y abandonado el aula _Te espero_.

- Ah… ahora recuerdo yo también tengo algo importante que hacer.- Esperando uno segundo para luego alcanzar a kyouya en el lugar que habían acordado la ultima vez… (Como quisiera estar allí en ese momento pero, estamos en otro punto de la trama)

- Mitsukuni, puedes tu solo o te ayudo.- Viendo como el chico se caía de sueño.

- No estoy bien… pero ya sabes lo que quiero… podemos ir a nuestro lugar secreto ¿Verdad usa-chan?- Dándole una sonrisa de complicidad, pero a la vez de ternura y dulzura, todo ello que lo caracteriza y que vuelve a takashi como inerte de solo verlo.

- Esta bien… vamos.- Taciturno como siempre.

Llegando al jardín que solo el, Mori… y además haruhi conocían… se sentaron en una de las banquitas que estaban ahí.

- Takashi…

- Hmm.

- Creo que las cosas que les preocupaban a los chicos, se han ido resolviendo poco a poco… las cosas van a cambiar… es cierto… pero serán felices y eso es lo que importa.

- Ah.- Solo embelesado con el movimiento de sus labios que lo hipnotizaban.

- ¿Takashi…Me amas?- Volteándolo a ver seriamente.

- Con todo mi corazón.- Abrazándolo de manera tierna, obsequiándole un dulce beso.

**Flash back.**

_- Se que ya tienes tu persona especial… pero quería que supieras lo que siento, no quiero perder un instante de mi vida, solo se feliz por favor.- Corrió la chica que amaba a mori-sempai._

_Todo lo que había pasado, dejo a takashi muy conmocionado… era cierto lo que decía la chica… pero no sabia si el sentía lo mismo… todo esto era muy confuso para el… que iba a pasar… era demasiado para el._

_- Takashi, has estado muy callado te pasa algo (que alguien le explique a honey que mori casi no habla je)_

_- No, es nada._

_- Umm… podemos ir a algún lado, para que te despejes y me cuentes a mí y a usa-chan._

_- Ah._

_- Nosotros ya nos vamos, con nosotros ya no hay clientas, así que si no nos necesitan nos vamos._

_- Esta bien, los espero mañana a la misma hora.- Respondía el chico de lentes._

_Se alejaron de los edificios, para ir un poco mas allá, bueno hay que aclarar que en ese momento en realidad se habían perdido (Si, adentro de la escuela)._

_- Umm… creo que nos perdimos.- Mirando para todos lados, solos un lindo lugar._

_- Hmpf._

_- Y ya tengo hambre.- Mitsukuni empezaba a querer llorar._

_- Mituskuni.- Entregandole un pastel que siempre cargaba por si una emergencia._

_- Gracias Takashi, tu siempre sabes como hacerme sonreír.- Mostrando su mejor sonrisa, pero esta era diferente ya saben a que me refiero jeje._

_- Ah.- Ocultando su cara debajo de sus mejillas sonrojadas, que en ese momento adornaba su rostro._

_- Te pasa algo Takashi, ¿Estas enfermo tienes fiebre?- Acercando su pequeña mano al rostro del chico, pero fue detenido bruscamente ya que Morinozuka no lo soporto mas, y tomo su mano con fuerza y lo acerco hacia el con ligera brusquedad, la necesaria para que quedaran justo como el quería frente a frente solo a unos centímetros._

_- Takashi.- A punto de perder el habla, emocionado y asustado a la vez, casi como un niño._

_- Calla.- Acercando sus labios a los de él, deteniendo el sonido que salía de la boca de Honey, ese beso fue el mas dulce que pudiera haber tenido mori, como si fuera una paleta de caramelo, tan sofisticada, y tierna a la vez, sin querer perder un segundo de ese momento, solo hasta que el oxigeno se hizo insuficiente para mantenerlos a los dos…_

_- Eres tan dulce Mitsukuni.- Abrazándolo con gran ternura, sin la brusquedad que antes había tenido._

_- Ah.- Aun en shock, contemplando el rostro de su acompañante.- Mmm no tan dulce como el chocolate, pero si delicioso, ¿Verdad Usa-chan?, um ven un momento Takashi.- Ahora el con toda la fuerza que tenía tomo a mori y fue él quien tomo de nuevo ese sabor agridulce que se formaba entre ellos._

_Después de esos dos encuentros ninguno dijo nada, ni una explicación, como si fuera algo normal, solo hasta que Mitsukuni paro en seco sus pasos._

_- Takashi.- Volviendo su pose a una mas seria.- ¿Me amas?_

_- Ah._

_- No es una respuesta, quiero que me lo digas, no podre estar tranquilo si no me lo dices._

_- Ah.- Solo los nervios, eran los que le impedían decírselo (Bueno y también su falta de léxico jeje), pero las palabras no salían, era como si se hubiera quedado mudo, tanto tiempo queriéndoselo decir y ahora no podía, que era lo que estaba pasando._

_- Si no es así, no te voy a forzar a que me lo digas, así que me voy.- De nuevo mostrando su sonrisa, pero era obvio que estaba triste, con todo el temple que lo caracterizaba salió de ese lugar, dejando al otro chico mudo de la impresión, solo en ese lugar, sintiendo el vacio infinito que se formaba dentro de él, una emoción de dolor y estupidez…_

_**HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB**_

_Al día siguiente, después de acabada la acostumbrada sesión con las chicas del host, todos estaban muy callados, era costumbre entre ellos pero Honey…_

_- Honey-sempai no te gustaría comerte un pastel de chocolate.- Se acercaba Haruhi._

_- He, no gracias haru-chan, hoy no tengo ganas.- Sin voltear a verla._

_- Hmpf, mori-sempai tu sabes lo que le ocurre a Honey.- Dirigiéndose a la bola de masa que se encontraba inerte en un rincón del salón._

_- Tu crees haru-chan que el sepa algo de lo que yo siento.- Sollozando con amargura. En ese momento Mori se paro de donde estaba, claro y firme como nunca lo había hecho hablo solo con cuatro palabras._

_- Con toda mi alma.- Respondiendo así a la pregunta hecha antes por el chico, todos creyeron que mori estaba loco, el único que sabia de lo que hablaba era honey, esto lleno de alegría al chico, mas de la que le daban los dulces y los pasteles, mas de lo que pudiera imaginar._

_- Bueno esta bien haru-chan quiero el pastel.- Robándoselo de las manos, con un cambio, según haruhi, muy abrupto de estado de animo._

_- Mmm que les pasa saben que son muy raros.- Obsequiándoles una sonrisa a todos los que estaban presentes, hikaru por supuesto que le sonrió de nuevo, tamaki solo se emociono con la sonrisa de su pequeña._

_Todo eso fue percibido por Mitsukuni, que rápidamente lo noto._

_- Mmm bueno takashi, usa-chan y yo nos tenemos que ir._

_- Ah.- Levantándose del sillón en que se había sentado luego del gran esfuerzo que había hecho, después de articular más de dos letras. Mitsukuni lo llevo corriendo de la mano, al afamado lugar secreto, al llegar ahí lo beso, como si tan solo fueran una pareja de enamorados que pasaban por ese lugar._

_- ¿Por qué eres tan dulce?- Sin responderse aun el porque cada vez que unían sus labios, los de honey siempre tenían un sabor dulce, como una paleta de caramelo, pero sin la sensación de empalagamiento, que daban estas._

_- jeje.- Sonriéndole como siempre a su manera._

_Luego de un rato de estar los dos solos, llego esa sensación de honey, querer saber que todo era cierto, que no era un sueño ni una ilusión._

_-Takashi._

_- Mmm.- Sabia lo que iba a pasar._

_- ¿Me amas?_

_- Con toda mi alma.- Pero el ahora estaba preparado, no podía dejar que pasaran las mismas cosas que el día anterior._

_- Ya lo sabia.- Acostándose encima de él.- Nosotros lo sabemos pero ellos… aun no definen lo que sienten, así que debemos esperar a decirles lo que pasa solo hasta que se arreglen las cosas._

_- Ah.- Volviendo a su taciturnidad de costumbre, pero la situación era diferente y las cosas nunca iban a ser las mismas, lo único que sabia que iba a estar junto a el…_

**Fin Flash Back.**

**- **Ahora creo que las cosas, se han ido solucionando, lo único que nos falta es esperar.

- Ah.

- Ojala esto dure, tan solo quiero que sea verdad lo que ocurre, bueno eso mientras nos dure el amor…- Dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.- Eso y los pasteles.

- Tenlo por seguro.- Tomándolo entre sus brazos, observando el paisaje que se mostraba frente a los chicos, como un futuro prometedor, para ellos, para los del Host Club y por supuesto para el adorable de Usa-chan.

**Fin Capitulo VI.**

**Bueno que les pareció, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo...Mata-ne.**


	7. Duelo de sueños

**Disclaimer. Ouran lamentablemente no me pertenece pero espero que les guste la historia.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews espero que sigan escribiendo.aqui les dejo otro capitulo.**

**Capitulo VII. Duelo de sueños.**

**- **Así que eso fue lo que paso.- Kaoru estaba pasmado ante tal declaración de su hermano gemelo.

- Si fue demasiado para mi, pero sabes ahora que lo se, no pienso perderla.- Con gran determinación en sus palabras.

- Sabes estos últimos días pensé que haruhi no te merecía que solo jugaba contigo, pero ahora veo que me equivoco.- Al pensar que todo lo que hacia estaba bien, _pero, que nos esperara mañana, lo intento saber pero todo lo que sentí era erróneo, supongo que tendremos que esperar._

- Yo... siéndote sincero también lo pensé.- Riéndose como siempre al unisón, con esa magia que siempre los había unido, que no los deja estar solos...

**HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB **

- Un día de campo dices.- Kaoru estaba descansando junto con todos los integrantes del host club, después de claro, un día con sus adoradas clientas.

- Pues si, no para las princesas sino para todos nosotros, ya que los fondos del club han ido subiendo, estaba pensando darnos un día de descanso, el único problema que encuentro es no saber a donde ir, pensé un poco en Francia o tal vez Inglaterra, pero no se ustedes.- Kyouya se acomodaba los lentes mientras veía su acostumbrada libreta de control.

- Suena divertido, pero no creen que deberíamos pensar en haru-chan, ella no tiene pasaporte.- Mientras honey la veía con tristeza, los gemelos corrían a abrazarla y ella con una gota de desesperación cayendo de su cabeza _malditos ricos..._

- Um es cierto, bueno tendrá que ser en uno de mis nuevos parques de entretenimiento.- Comentaba kyouya.

- No, no esta bien.- Renge apareció de la nada, con sus acostumbrado escándalo.- Debe ser algo romántico y pacifico.

- Ah, por fin volviste de Francia, no esperábamos verte de regreso tan pronto renge.- Kyouya y todos los demás la saludaron mostrándole así su aprecio.

- Claro, no iba a dejar que se quedaran con toda la diversión, además ya saben que soy la administradora oficial.

- Muy bien, ahora que hemos terminado los saludos.- Tamaki resurgía como el verdadero rey del host, bueno también porque nadie le hacia caso.- Podemos seguir con lo de nuestro día de campo.

- Es cierto, pero hoy en día no se encuentra lugares pacíficos aquí en Japón.- Hikaru meditaba pues a el si le gustaba la idea de que fuera algo romántico _Es cierto nadie sabe lo de nosotros supongo que es un buen momento para decírselos, o mejor esperaremos a que sea el día de campo, si será lo mejor._

- Bueno yo conozco un lugar muy bonito... pero dudo que este acorde a lo que están acostumbrados es un parque que esta por mi casa... uno al que ustedes llamarían parque de 

plebeyos, casi no hay gente y me gusta pasear ahí cuando estoy aburrida.- Sin darle mucha importancia, aunque para ella si que la tenía...

- Ah si mi hija lo dice a ese lugar iremos.- Emocionado como siempre por las cosas de los plebeyos

- Yo no tengo ninguna objeción.- Hikaru hablo a favor de haruhi.

- Bueno hermano, si tu lo dices para mi esta bien.- Kaoru como siempre apoyando a su querido hikaru.

- Usa-chan y yo estamos de acuerdo, seguro que será divertido y si hay pasteles no tengo ningún problema.

- Ah.- Mori afirmo a lo que honey dijo.

- Ya que todos están de acuerdo no hay mas que decir, iremos todos al parque de los plebeyos.- A kyouya como todo hombre de negocios no le hacia ninguna gracia ir a un lugar donde no tuviera nada de recompensa pero si se trataba de estar junto a tamaki, podría soportarlo.

- Um... puedo ir con ustedes.- Renge hablo de manera tímida al host sentía que ella no estaba invitada.

- Claro estaba hablando para todos renge-san.- Kyouya la volteo a ver mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

- Ahhhhh, lo escuche todo, jajajaja.- La inoportuna de hinako estaba asomada desde la puerta y entro de manera muy escandalosa.- Oh díganme que puedo ir con ustedes.- Mostrando unos ojos de perrito a medio morir.

- Ah, supongo que si nadie tiene una objeción en eso, puedes ir.- Volteando a ver a todos, haruhi por supuesto que estaba inconforme, pero una voz se oyó de la que nadie pudiera haber creído.

- Lo siento hina-chan, pero es solo para los miembros de club y sabes es muy privado, quizás en otra ocasión.- Mitsukuni sabia que hacer, y en todo caso dejar ir a la pobre chica seguro que seria un error.

- Si supongo que tienes razón honey, creo que no seria un día del campo del host si va alguna de las princesas de instituto.- Tamaki hablaba para proteger a haruhi, sabia que si iba su hija no podría estar muy tranquila.

- Bueno, me da pena decirlo hinako, pero creo que tienen razón.- Hikaru se podría decir que era el mas involucrado en el asunto ya que sabia que si la chica iba seria solo por el.

- Ah... así que era eso, bueno yo creo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí.- Agachando la cabeza y con unas cuantas lagrimas derramadas salió de aula sin despedirse y sin la energía que la caracterizaba.

- Hinako.- Kaoru no quería que la chica se fuera, casi quería ir a alcanzarla, pero Ootori lo detuvo.

- No tiene caso que vayas kaoru, ella lo entenderá algún día, entenderá cuan importante para todos estos momentos juntos.- Todos asintieron al comentario de kyouya.

- Pobre hinako, tan emocionada que estaba.- Renge se lamentaba por la chica.- Pero es cierto esta es solo una actividad del club, así que pues... yo creo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

- Que tonta eres.- Kyouya le dio un golpecito en la cabeza a la chica.- Si tu eres parte del club sin ti no sería lo mismo.

- En serio creen eso.- Volteando a ver a todos.

- Si, además no te hagas tanto la sufrida.- Ya saben los celos son fuertes verdad tamaki.

- Tamaki, déjala en paz.- Con una mirada de enojo por parte de haruhi.- Ella solo quiere ser parte del club, esta claro.

- Si haruhi, lo siento.- Arrinconándose de pena en una de las esquinas de la sala. Todos irrumpieron en sonoras carcajadas por la manera en que tamaki siempre perdía frente a haruhi.

- Ya esta dicho, mañana después de la escuela, nos iremos todos con haruhi al famoso parque...

- Sakura, así se llama.- Haruhi nombro el lugar a donde irían.

- Si ese, lleven algo para el picnic, no se lo que se les ocurra.

- Pasteles, muchos pasteles.- Como siempre honey-kun no piensa en otra cosa que no sean dulces bueno eso y mori...

- Nosotros llevaremos el té.- Hikaru y kaoru reconocidos por su té de importación.

- Tal vez lleve unos bocadillos de Francia.- Renge recordaba cuan divertido había sido su viaje.

- Si claro, yo creo que llevare el mantel y las cosas para preparar.- Haruhi, sonreía con su eterna naturalidad.

- Um no se que llevar ya se me ocurrirá mañana.- Kyouya meditaba un poco la mayoría de las cosas ya habían sido nombradas sin dejar nada para él.

- Ya esta todo creo, no veo porque llevar algo mas, bueno puedo llevar algo de fruta.- Tamaki se levanto de su esquina con algunas setas pegadas a su ropa y cabeza.

**HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB**

- Te pasa algo hija.- Viendo que no tocaba la comida que le habían servido.

- No es nada.- Aun resentida por los acontecimientos que habían sucitado en su escuela.- Solo que estoy un poco cansada, me voy a mi cuarto.

- Claro, pero si tienes hambre dile a uno de los sirvientes que te prepare algo.

- Si madre.- Levantándose de su asiento para luego ir a una de las tantas habitaciones que tenia disponibles para ella.

___- Ahhh que fastidio, nunca creí que me volvieran a ganar.- Hinako estrellaba su mano en la mesa.- Hay algo muy raro en todos ellos, y todo desde ayer, pero que les habrá pasado, este es mi sueño y no voy a dejar que nadie acabe con él... pero no se que hacer.- Recostándose suavemente en su cama.- Hikaru... no puedo creer que me hayas tratado así, justo cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo.- Tocando con dos de sus dedos sus labios.- Si toda mi vida tu has sido mi único sueño, que me esperara si no te tengo, espero poder encontrar algo que te retenga a mi lado para siempre.- Meditando mientras abrazaba una de sus almohadas.- Ya se tengo que utilizar a la persona que mas quiere, verdad... Kaoru..._

**HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB**

**- **Eso es todo chicos, pueden retirarse y recuerden para mañana un ensayo de diez paginas sobre la vida de Leonardo Da Vinci.- Mientras todos se levantaban con pesadez después de un largo día de clases, la mayoría de las chicas iban cabizbajas ya que hoy no tendrían a todos esos bishonen a su servicio, hinako salió rápidamente sin despedirse de nadie, haruhi y los gemelos salieron juntos del aula con una sonrisa radiante, ya que aparte de tener descanso de las princesas podrían estar todo el día juntos...

- Vaya se tardaron bastante.- Tamaki ya estaba cambiado y los esperaba junto a la limusina de Ootori, unos pocos pasos después de él, platicando animadamente estaban honey, mori y renge, kyouya por supuesto que ya estaba dentro del coche.

- Chicos, vámonos.- Tamaki daba aviso a los demás, ya que los tres faltantes estaban presentes. Todos subieron a la limusina, después cuando esta ya estaba en movimiento...

- Kyouya-sempai podemos pasar a mi casa, solo para recoger las cosas que pienso llevar.

- Claro haruhi, no veo ningún problema.

Llegaron rápidamente a la casa de la única chica plebeya, ella se dispuso a bajar del auto, pero hikaru se ofreció a acompañarla (Ya saben por si se pierde)

- Haruhi, que alegría.- El papa de la chica, le abría la puerta con una sonrisa de lo mas radiante.- Hola kiharu-kun.- Sin quitar la mirada de su rostro, ya que sabia que el, seria quien le quitaría a su mayor tesoro, así que lo único que hizo fue mostrar un poco de recelo, pero aun así le sonrió.

- Um... papá vine por unas cosas que deje en la mesa, los chicos y yo vamos a ir a un día de campo.

- Es genial.- Respondía mientras la seguía.- ¿Y puedo saber a donde piensan ir?

- Ah... pues a un parque, al parque sakura.- Dejando un trozo de silencio en el aire, ya que la sola idea de volver, le traía buenos y malos recuerdos. El rostro de su padre se entristeció de repente, como si una montaña de recuerdos lo aplastaran lenta y dolorosamente.

- Solo... no tardes haruhi.- Menciono al cerrar la puerta sin voltear a verlos.

Ni Fujioka, ni Hikaru hablaron en todo el recorrido hacia el parque, ya que los dos estaban absortos en sus pensamientos, todos los miraban extrañados, pero al final ninguno dijo nada...

- Vaya, si que es hermoso haru-chan.- Honey miraba extasiado, los arboles se mecían con ligereza mientras que pequeños pétalos caían suavemente sobre el pasto, todo el ambiente quitaba cualquier preocupación, lo único que importaba era ser feliz...

- Bueno busquemos, un lugar para establecer el picnic.- Ootori, trato de romper esa atmosfera, ya que lo único que sentía era ese deseo de estar con tamaki.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- Todos los bishonen y la bishojo caminaron en busca de un lugar tranquilo, pero por obviedad la gente los veía, admirando su total belleza, sin que estos tomaran importancia de aquel detalle.

- Este es perfecto.- Señalo tamaki a un árbol muy grande, con muchos pétalos de sakura a su alrededor.

- Es cierto.- Afirmaron todos.

- Vaya haruhi, si que le queda el nombre de Sakura a este parque.- Sonrió kaoru, con una pequeña ironía.

- No creo que el nombre sea muy original ¿cierto?- Riéndose del comentario, sin tomarle importancia. De pronto se escucho un sonido como el que se escucha luego de que llega un mensaje de texto.

- Me disculpan.- Reacciono kaoru alejándose un poco de los demás, y no tardo mucho ya que regreso cuando ya estaban puestas las cosas sobre el mantel, y todos los hosts estaban distribuidos alrededor del mismo, sobraba claro, un lugar para él.

- Bueno, no se ustedes pero me estoy muriendo de hambre.- Hablaba el rey, mientras que los demás tomaban algo de su preferencia, kaoru y hikaru, se servían un poco de té rojo que estaba en uno de los termos, mori tomaba un sándwich, honey por obvias razones un delicioso pastel de fresas que el mismo trajo, kyouya se servía té negro, y tamaki otro de los pasteles, haruhi los contemplo a todos, viendo su expresión de alegría, esa que hasta hace poco disfrutaba, estar en ese parque le traía recuerdos, grandes momentos que marcaron su vida, sonrisas y llanto que enmudecieron su alma.

- Mira haruhi, puebra esta fruta.- Hikaru le ofrecía un poco de mango a la chica... Como podría disfrutar de esto, sin ser marcada con la duda, de que todo acabara que de nuevo estaré sola que de nuevo acabare sumida en los profundos mares del odio y la desesperación.

- Haruhi.- Le hablaba en susurro el chico.- ¿Te ocurre algo, estas bien, te veo un poco pálida?

- Si, estoy bien.- Esbozando una ligera sonrisa que acalló al chico.

Después de varias horas de plática trivial, y comida exquisita, Kaoru se levanto.

- Bien creo que todo esto ha sido muy interesante pero desafortunadamente tengo que retirarme.- Respirando calmadamente como era su costumbre.

- ¿Kaoru, no me habías dicho nada de retirarte?- Hikaru estaba completamente confundido, en realidad ellos siempre se contaban todo.

- Pues no lo creí necesario.- Sonriéndole, _desde hace tiempo que no lo creo así_.- Pero bueno los veo mañana.- Avanzo con paso firme y su figura se perdió entre los arboles de cerezo que se alzaban alrededor suyo.

- ¿Qué le pasara a Kaoru?- Todos se preguntaron lo mismo, pero el mas preocupado por supuesto era su propio hermano gemelo.

- Creo que no hay mas remedio.- Honey-sempai sin que nadie se diera cuenta estaba a punto de decir todas esas cosas que habían estado guardadas.- Tendré que decirlo con o sin kaoru, supongo que será sin él.

- Um.- Haruhi y los demás voltearon ya que escucharon la melodiosa voz de haninozuka.

- Esperaba que estuvieran todos, pero creo que kaoru-chan puede esperar, el debe resolver las cosa que necesita.- Sonriendo melosamente como si todo lo que dijera fuera un chiste.

- ¿De que estas hablando?- Tamaki mostraba un gracioso signo de interrogación en la cara.

- Pues, es muy simple.- Levantándose, para tomar la mano de todos los chicos.- Hemos estado juntos casi por uno año, y ninguno de ustedes se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba con nosotros, era tan obvio, jejeje.

- ¿A que te refieres honey-sempai?- Haruhi, en verdad no entendía nada, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de lo que iba a pasar y estaba emocionada y apenada al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué no es obvio haru-chan?- Esbozando su mejor sonrisa.- Mori y yo lo sabíamos todo, lo que kyouya, tamaki, hikaru y haru-chan sentían.- Haciendo una pausa para notar el color rosado que se posaba en la mejillas de los host.- Pero decidimos no decir nada hasta que las cosas entre ustedes se arreglaran, y creo que este es el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

- En efecto Haninozuka-sempai, este es el mejor momento.- Kyouya se acomodaba los lentes.

- Todos ya saben lo que quieren y mas les vale aprovecharlo.- Tomando de la mano a Mori que se sonrojo desde el primer momento que sintió la mano del chico junto a la suya.- Y Supongo que ya están al tanto de las condiciones del compromiso, entre haruhi y tamaki.- Acordándose de la platica que tuvo con Kyouya momentos antes de llegar a ese lugar.- Su 

abuela solo tiene que enterarse de ello, para que Tama-chan pueda ver a su mamá y depende de nosotros.

- ¿Están todos conformes con lo dicho?- Kyouya era por supuesto el bishonen mas interesado.

- Si claro.- Hikaru no opuso resistencia ya que estaba al tanto de todo. Los demás solo asintieron con la cabeza.

- Bueno hikaru-chan, kyouya-san, a ustedes les voy a tener que pedir un favor, en estos días tendrán que guardar sus sentimientos que tienen por haru y Tama, aunque sea solo hacia la gente, ¿esta bien?- Dejando a todos con la boca abierta, como es que sabia lo que ellos sentían.

- De acuerdo.- Respondió Kyouya, cabizbajo por la vergüenza.

- Esta bien, tendré que esperar.- Sonriéndole a haruhi, que lo abrazo.

- Renge-chan, a ti te tengo que explicar todo, así que ven conmigo.- Jalándola ya que estaba más que petrificada por tantas dudas que surgían.- Y ustedes pueden ir a dar un paseo, no corren riesgos.- Guiñándoles el ojo, esto hizo que pareciera que había cuatro tomates en vez de personas...

Cuando Mitsukuni, Takashi y Renge se retiraron...

- Haruhi quiero platicar contigo.- Recordando el incidente de su casa.- Podemos ir a caminar por el parque.

- Si claro.- Extrañada por la petición.

- Nosotros nos quedamos aquí por si regresan los otros.- Sonreía tamaki, ya que añoraba un momento a solas con Kyouya.

Haruhi y Hikaru caminaron un rato, mirando los grandes arboles que los rodeaban, cada uno pensando en una cosa diferente, pero hikaru interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica, justo cuando esta estaba a punto de hablar.

- Haruhi, necesitaba hablar contigo.- Tomando suavemente la mano de Fujioka.- Quiero que me digas, ¿Qué significa este parque para ti?

- De que me hablas, hikaru.- Volteándose hacia otro lado para que el chico no notara su expresión.

- Lo supuse, se que venir aquí ha cambiado un poco tu aspecto y creo que es por este parque, quisiera que me tuvieras confianza, y me dijeras que es lo que significa este parque para ti.

- Eh, bueno.- Sin encontrar las palabras correctas para expresarse.- Este parque... me dio un padre...

**Flash Back.**

_Una niña de no más de nueve años, se ve caminando sobre la acera, cabizbaja, con su mochila sobre los hombros, pasa inadvertida por la mayoría de la gente. La muerte reciente de su madre, la había destrozado, se las tenía que arreglar sola, eso la asustaba, pero tenía que ser fuerte, por ella y por su padre._

_Como todos los días después de la escuela su rumbo antes de su casa, era el parque donde solía ir con sus padres, ahora le servía de refugio, le servía para descansar, para lograr olvidar, para sobrevivir. Se sentó al pie de un árbol, pequeño y se recostó, viendo como se _

_formaban las nubes y luego se esparcían sobre el cielo... para ella eso era un sueño, algo que tienes con mucha fuerza y que luego se dispersa para dejar un vacio..._

_Abrió sus ojos, la oscuridad invadía su mirada... Ya era de noche, se había quedado dormida, su padre seguro estaría esperándola preocupado, o como todas las noches, aun no había llegado... Se levanto un poco adolorida ya que no era muy cómodo._

_Camino por segundos a través del parque, se disponía a salir, pero vio una sombra que se arrastraba por el suelo, se acerco con sigilo ya que podría ser un ladrón, su sorpresa fue tal al enterarse de quien era, que sintió, lastima, rabia, tristeza, pero no se movió ni un centímetro de donde se encontraba._

_- Ha... ru... hiii.- Su padre solo a unos pasos de ella, borracho, arrastrándose para acercársele, estaba más sorprendido por verla ahí, que por lo que ella veía de él.- ¿Qué haces... Hip... aquí?_

_- Estaba paseando.- Sin devolverle la mirada, ya que unas cuantas lágrimas de dolor resbalaban por su rostro.- Pensé que estabas en tu trabajo._

_- Ah pues no fui.- Soltando una risotada._

_- Sabes padre, antes pensaba que eras alguien admirable que cuidaba de okasan y de mí, pensaba que todo iría bien cuando ella murió, pero ahora que te veo, tirado, sin ganas de vivir mas que de tomar, me das asco, te desprecio.- Estallando toda esa furia que sentía, creía que al menos su padre estaba ahí para apoyarla, pero al verlo en ese estado tan lamentable.- ¡¡TE ODIO!!_

_- Haruhi...- Haciéndolo reaccionar, que estaba haciendo, causando lastima, es cierto que no sabia que hacer, que no tenia motivos suficientes para vivir, que quería hundirse en un gran hoyo profundo... pero no se había dado cuenta que se estaba llevando a su pequeña con él...- Yo... Lo siento.- Parándose débilmente para abrazarla.- Creí que estabas bien... creí que ambos estábamos bien... pero no es así._

_- Otosan.- Abrazándolo fuertemente llorando como si nunca en su vida lo hubiera hecho.- Se que no es fácil tenerme, así que no te preocupes puedo estar sola._

_- No haruhi, necesito que me perdones, nunca supe lo que sentías, no sabia que estabas sola, que estabas triste, se que no podre arreglar el daño que te he hecho, que no vas a volver a ser la misma de antes, pero yo hare todo lo posible para que lo olvides, para que seas feliz, para que algún día tengas un gran sueño por el cual luchar._

_- Otosan, yo no se...- Sin dejar de abrazarlo._

_- Haruhi, desde ahora mi único propósito en la vida es hacerte feliz, no importa lo que vuelva a pasar yo estaré allí, para apoyarte, se que desde este momento en verdad quiero ser tu padre...- Sin soltarla, también llorando dándose cuenta de todo el mal que había hecho, que tendría que volver a empezar solo por ella... que al fin seria un verdadero..._

_- Papá.- Esbozando una sonrisa de tranquilidad, dejando solo por ese instante sus preocupaciones, para darse cuenta que de nuevo había alguien cerca de ella..._

**Fin Flash Back**.

- Haruhi.- Viendo como la chica soltaba una lagrima y miraba de nuevo las nubes tal como ese día, pero...

- Hikaru, ahora lo se, y se que tu eres mi gran sueño, no importa lo que pase, luchare por ti.- Sin dejar de mirarlo, apretándole fuertemente la mano.

- Haruhi... para mi no eres un sueño, eres mas que eso, eres mi razón de vida, y se que por nada del mundo voy a dejar que sufras de nuevo, que te apartes de mi lado.- Acariciando su rostro y obsequiándole un beso, un largo beso...

- Sabes hikaru, nunca voy a olvidar este momento.- Viendo con una gran sonrisa esa nube que se formaba con su sueño, y estaba claro que no la iba dejar ir.

**HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB**

- Se encuentra la señorita Mizuri.- Kaoru se encontraba en la entrada de la casa de Hinako, esperando que esta se presentara.

- Si joven, por favor entre.- El mayordomo le indico sentarse en la sala principal, mientras esperaba que ella bajara.

- Hola kaoru-kun, gracias por venir.- La chica bajaba lentamente por las escaleras.

- Oh, no fue nada, me dijiste que estabas un poco preocupada por algo.- Sin quitar su mirada del rostro de la chica.

- Creo que no tenia el suficiente valor para decírtelo por teléfono.- Sentándose a un lado suyo.- Puedes venir un momento conmigo.- Jalándolo hacia las escaleras.

- Si claro.- Dieron varios pasos hasta llegar a un gran cuarto que tenia un balcón justo en el segundo piso de la gran mansión.

- Pues veras.- Acercándose al balcón, con una voz baja, haciendo que el chico se acercara hasta donde se encontraba Mizuri.- Todos estos días lo estuve meditando, y supe que tú eras el único que podía ayudarme con mi problema.

- Problema... ¿Te ocurre algo Hinako-chan?

- Hay alguien a quien yo quiero con todas mis fuerzas, y se que tu eres mi cercano a esa persona que tu me vas a ayudar a cumplir el sueño que he tenido hasta ahora...

- No te entiendo muy bien.- Lo dijo, pero en realidad sabía a lo que se refería pero ahora eso ya no podía ser.

- Sabes de lo que hablo, sabes que... Me gusta hikaru, pero necesito que se de cuenta de lo que siento y de que el realmente siente, para eso te necesito a ti...

- Pero... Hinako-chan no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte.- Sin quitar la mirada del jardín mientras se recargaba en el balcón.

- Se que puedes... eres su hermano... mas que su hermano, su mejor amigo.- Acercándosele mas, su rostro iba mas allá del amor... este encarecía a la locura...

- Yo se lo que siente mi hermano... Y se que tu no eres esa persona especial.- Sin querer mencionar a haruhi, pues eso iba a romperle el corazón a la chica, kaoru no era de esos tipos... Al menos no ahora.

- Como lo sabes... como sabes que después no se va a enamorar de mi, se que el es lo que yo necesito, se que es mi sueño.- Su voz se enfurecía a cada momento.

- Perdóname hinako, pero esta vez no puedo hacer nada, de verdad me gustaría ayudarte, pero yo no puedo mandar en su corazón, no puedo gobernar sus sentimientos...

- Entonces no me vas a ayudar.- Enojándose mas, acercándose más...

-Yo... No puedo... Lo lamento.- Agachando su cabeza.

- Entonces... No creo que me sirvas.- Empujándolo del balcón, caía rápidamente hacia el jardín, su mirada se cruzo con la de ella, el terror se mostraba en los ojos de kaoru... Hinako sonreía satisfecha, unos pasos se escuchaban a lo lejos, y un grito desgarrador se extendió en el cielo...

**Fin Capitulo VII.**

**Bien espero que les haya gustado y por favor se que estuvo dramático, pero en pocos capítulos se compondrá lo prometo.**


	8. Donde las promesas se rompen

**Bueno jeje aquí está el nuevo capítulo, perdonen x haberme tardado… espero que no les aburra y si les aburre me dicen…**

**Capítulo VIII.-Donde las promesas se rompen...**

El celular de Kaoru sonó varias veces... pero nunca contesto... Hikaru estaba realmente preocupado por su hermano gemelo, nada daba señales que estuviera cerca, el sonido de su teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos, vio quien era y con pesadez contesto:

- Hikaru! Ayúdame es Kaoru, por favor no se qué hacer.- La voz de la chica sonaba desesperada.

- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué pasa con kaoru?- Sin saber cuál era la verdad...

- Ven rápido por favor, está en mí casa, no tardes mucho.- Colgando de inmediato, sin dar tiempo de reacción.

Tan solo unos minutos bastaron para que Hikaru llegara a escena, y se encontrara con la espeluznante noticia... Su hermano gemelo había intentado suicidarse...

**HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB**

- Disfruto cada momento que estoy contigo, que se me va el tiempo más rápido de lo que pensaba.- El cabello pelirrubio se mecía con el compas del viento, mientras unas suaves manos acariciaban su rostro.

- No lo sé, no es tan divertido, si no te enojas.- Dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

- Si me enojara, serias feliz.- Sonriéndole de manera caprichosa.

- Claro, con cualquier cosa seria feliz, solo si estas a mi lado.- Marcando sus labios con el rojo intenso de los suyos al combinarse con los de él. Un estrepitoso sonido marco el final de su beso, varias sirenas se oyeron a lo lejos, sin prestar importancia, caminaron para alejarse del bullicio, internándose entre los arboles de cerezo y perderse entre la oscuridad...

- Me pregunto que estarán haciendo los demás.- Kyouya curioseo.

- No lo se, supongo que ya han de estar en sus casas descansando.

- Creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo.

- Hmpf... Tan pronto, no me parece justo.- Volviendo a ser el niño caprichoso de siempre.

- Debemos, además tendremos el resto de nuestras vidas para disfrutarlas.

- Tienes razón, Bueno creo que yo me tengo que ir en rumbo distinto al tuyo, pero se que mañana y pasado mañana te veré.- Sonriéndole de manera graciosa.

- Puedes pensar eso, pero yo se que eso no será verdad, porque pienso verte el resto de mi vida, no solo mañana.- Dándole un toquecito en la nariz.

Los dos, como se encontraba predispuesto en los planes tomaron distintos rumbos, Tamaki se dirigía directo a su casa y por supuesto a su acolchonada cama, pero mi adorable kyouya cambio su rumbo inesperadamente al situarse, frente a una mansión ya conocida anteriormente...

**HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB**

_Todo es mi culpa debí haberlo comprendido, mas no veía el sufrimiento que sentía, soy un idiota_.- Pensó mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y su mano apretaba la de ella fuertemente.

- Ya no te mortifiques, nadie pudo hacer nada, todos lo intentamos, cuando llego y me dijo, no sabía qué hacer, así que baje por un poco de té, pero cuando llegue había sido demasiado tarde, el se había lanzado del balcón sin darme tiempo de salvarlo.- Recargando su cabeza delicadamente.

- Gracias, hinako, sino hubiera sido por ti, seguramente el ya estaría...

- No lo digas, lo que no paso no pasara, mejor hay que agradecer que el está aquí con nosotros, y que me tienes a mí para apoyarte.- Acercando sus labios a los de él, pero sin dar con su objetivo, ya que se volteo.

- No es el momento hinako-chan, lo único que deseo en este momento es ver a mi hermano sano y salvo como debió ser desde un principio.- El silencio se apodero de la sala de espera, los minutos pasaban tan lentamente que la mente de hikaru estallaría entre culpas y sollozos, solo hasta que el médico de kaoru salió para dar los informes...

- ¿Son parientes de Kaoru Hiitachin?

- Si yo soy su hermano, ¿Cómo esta?- Esperando obtener algo de esperanza.

- El paciente ha salido del estado de gravedad ahora se encuentra estable.- Haciendo que un pequeño esbozo apareciera en el rostro del chico.- Ahora nos falta que despierte para que analicemos los daños psicológicos y mentales que pudo haber traído consigo.

- ¿Cómo cuanto tendremos que esperar?

- No lo se, tal vez unas horas, lo que sea necesario, por lo mientras les recomiendo que vayan a descansar, y repongan fuerzas.- Saliéndose de la sala.

- Deberías descansar un rato, has estado todo el tiempo aquí.

- Gracias Hinako, pero debo estar cuando se despierte mi hermano, tu deberías ir a descansar ya has hecho suficiente por nosotros, que no podría pedirte más de lo que ya has hecho.

- No es nada.- Moviendo su cabeza de un lado para otro.- Yo solo quiero que tu seas feliz...

- Gracias de todos modos, pero creo que debes descansar, le diré a mi chofer que te lleve hasta tu casa.

- Bueno no debo insistir demasiado, vendré mañana a ver como esta.- Mizuri salió del hospital, Hikaru se quedo en aquel frio y desolado lugar, las imágenes con su hermano, pasaban como recuerdos nítidos, hasta ese momento su hermano había sido parte de él, solo que...

- Disculpe joven.- Una voz se escuchaba a lo lejos.- Despierte, creo que se quedo dormido.- Una enfermera parada junto a él le hablaba sonriendo.- Una señorita vino desde la mañana y le dejo una canasta con comida.

- Ah gracias.- Imaginándose quien había sido.

- Por cierto el doctor me pidió que le dijera que el señorito kaoru hiitachin acaba de despertar y que puede pasar a visitarlo.

- Muchas gracias.- Levantándose del banquito donde se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Abrió despacio, para no hacer mucho ruido... Kaoru miraba hacia la ventana desorientado y sorprendido a la vez, noto la presencia y volteo.

- Disculpa si te molesto, je pero quería saber cómo estabas.

- Bien gracias por preguntar.

- De nada.- Sonriendo a al ver que todo estaba normal.

- Por cierto, usted sabe donde estoy.- Kaoru estaba completamente loco pensó.

- Pues en el hospital, kaoru-baka, te lanzaste en la casa de hinako.

- Disculpa, no se dé que me está hablando, no conozco a ninguna hinako.

- Por favor kaoru se que estas enojado pero no me hagas esto.- Sin querer averiguarlo, aunque lo temía.

- Es verdad lo que digo, es mas no se quién es usted.- Mirándolo directamente a los ojos sin expresión alguna, era cierto, no lo recordaba... no le pondría una sonrisa burlona y se empezaría a reír... Esto era cierto y nada cambiaría la realidad, kaoru no reconocía a nadie incluso a su propio gemelo... El chico había perdido la memoria.

-Kaoru...

**HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB**

(Cambiando de escenario y situándonos donde nos quedamos una noche antes junto con Ootori)

- Pasa, no te quedes en la puerta, va a parecer que piensas asaltar.

- No sería mala idea.- Mirándola con sonrisa burlona.

- Kyouya!!

- Lo siento, pero es que tu casa es muy cálida.- Sentándose en uno de los cómodos sillones de la gran mansión.

- ¿Bueno, a todo esto a que has venido?

- Sera a caso que me debes una explicación.- Guiñándole un ojo.- Me dejaste bastante intrigado, y no encontré momento para verte a solas.

- Yo la verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.- Agachando su cabeza de manera silenciosa.

- Por favor.- Secándole tiernamente las lagrimas.- Renge-chan, sabes que eres una valiosa amiga, y quiero saber que paso en Francia.

- Lo se... Es solo que, no es fácil.

- Para una chica tan linda como tú, todo es fácil.

- Mis más grandes anhelos, mis sueños e ilusiones, se han roto, en tan solo un instante...

**Flash Back.**

_- Por fin llegaste a Francia querida hija._

_- Otosan.- Abrazándolo con gran fuerza ya que hace tiempo no lo veía._

_-Vaya y que asunto tan urgente trae a mi linda hija_

_- ¿Recuerdas a Yuki Kizawa?_

_- Claro, como olvidarlo, si el es el hijo de mi mejor amigo.- Poniendo su mano en su barbilla.- Por cierto escuche que dentro de una semana se casara con su prometida, se ve que serán muy felices._

_- Ah, claro.- Sin dar crédito a lo que oía._

_- Por cierto, sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo en este momento, tú sabes para felicitarlo, ya que también fue mi amigo._

_- Um sí, creo que esta en el banco, con su padre.- Sin darle demasiada importancia._

_- Bueno Otosan te veo a la hora de la cena.- Saliendo como siempre con gran rapidez._

_Unos minutos después se encontraba entrado al gran banco francés, tratando de hallar a ese ser... Lo diviso a algunos pasos lejos de ella._

_- ¡Kizawa-kun!- Grito con determinación. Él volteo sorprendido, su mirada se endureció, pero aun así sonrió levemente._

_- Buenas tardes Renge-san, ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?_

_- Pues veras, yo tengo que hablar contigo.- Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, aunque los de él... ya no mostraban alguna expresión._

_- Hay un café cerca, podemos hablar ahí si lo deseas._

_- Claro.- Saliendo del banco e internándose en la avenida, para después entrar a un lujoso local._

_- Pasen por favor.- El mesero de guardia les asignaba una mesa._

_- Gracias.- Sentándose en ella rápidamente, como si en cada segundo que pasara se fuera a acabar el mundo._

_- Bien, dime de qué quieres que hablemos._

_- Por favor, no digas nada aun solo escucha.- Pasándose el nudo en la garganta que la estaba matando.- Te amo... si se que suena extraño, quizás estúpido, pero siempre te ame, pudiera ser una cursilería, pero es lo que siento y en todos estos años no tuve el valor para decírtelo, mucho menos para cambiarlo, y se que tal vez ya sea muy tarde, pero lo prometí, prometí, que lucharía por lo que quiero, y todo lo que quiero se reduce a ti, tal vez no sea suficiente decírtelo, pero no _

_encuentro la forma de que me oigas, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase vas a estar siempre en mi corazón..._

_Un silencio incomodo, se situó en la mesa, solo hasta que yuki se decidió a contestar._

_- Lo siento, pero me voy a casar.- Sin voltear a verla.- Ya no me importa lo que sientas o lo que digas, porque a pesar de todo yo te amo, pero todo el dolor y el rencor que hay en mi alma superan mi amor por ti, quizás soy un poco vengativo e inflexible... Pero tú no sentiste ese fuego que quemaba mi alma, al saber que tu capricho no podía entenderme, al saber que viviría un infierno, nada de eso te importo, ahora soy yo el que te dice que no me importas, no me importa todo ese sufrimiento ni todo ese amor que sientes, prefiero vivir así, en un infierno, me he acostumbrado a él, y espero que tu también lo hagas.- Se retiro de aquel lugar sin voltear a verla, kizawa estaba llorando no hay duda, pero el dolor que renge sentía se expandió en todo su cuerpo como agujas ardientes... La soledad invadía su alma, y una sensación de temor crecía dentro de ella... pero su cuerpo no reacciono, no había lagrimas, ni reacciones de escape, mucho menos para buscarlo... Estaba perdida, perdida en su mundo, que quizás ya no le pertenecía._

**Fin Flash Back.**

- Trate de explicármelo, pero sabía que no sería capaz, de sobrevivir a esto, tan solo regrese como un cuerpo inerte sin sentimientos más que el dolor, pero sabes creo que es una buena forma de vivir.- Dando un respiro a su cuerpo que soltaba todo ese gran peso.- Pero no es momento de ponernos tristes, sabía yo que esto iba a pasar, solo que no quería darme cuenta, por favor no lo menciones mas.

- Renge.- Se paro sin darle consuelo más que el de sus brazos, un abrazo...eso era suficiente para ella, y para todo el dolor que sentía.

- Vamos kyouya, debes regresar a tu casa, mañana será día de escuela, y no pensaras en llegar tarde por mi culpa.

- No, por supuesto que no.- Despidiéndose y abandonando la casa, para llegar a la propia, Se recostó sobre su cama _Estará bien, espero que si, no soportaría verla llorar, bueno yo me moriría si tamaki me dice algo así... _Quedándose profundamente dormido.

**HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB**

- Me pregunto porque tardaran tanto.- Pensaba Fujioka, mientras jugaba con su lápiz, esperando que los gemelos entraran por esa pequeña puerta.

- Buenos días clase.- El maestro entro con paso apresurado a su aula.- Guarden silencio por favor, quisiera comunicarles una grave noticia, el joven Kaoru Hitachiin está ahora en el hospital.

- No puede ser.- Haruhi ahogaba un grito en su interior, tenía que verlo y tenía que ser ahora.- Maestro puedo ir a visitarlo, es uno de mis amigos.

- No te preocupes demasiado Fujioka-san, el ya está fuera de peligro, hoy mismo fui a visitarlo.- Mizuri se paraba altaneramente enfrente de la clase.

- Bueno ya oyeron a su compañera, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, el estará bien, por supuesto el joven Hikaru falto también, así que continuemos con la clase.

- Profesor, por favor, déjeme ir a verlo, Kaoru es uno de mis mejores amigos

-Puedes ir a verlo cuando las clases terminen.- El maestro terminante en su decisión dejo que haruhi sufriera los minutos, y pensara en el chico que ahora yacía en la camilla y al otro que debía estar pasando un infierno... Y aun así ella no podía hacer nada más que esperar.

Justo unos segundos después de acabar la clase, la chica salió corriendo del salón, pero fue detenida por una mano fuerte...

- Haruhi, por aquí, debemos llegar lo más pronto posible.- El rey escondido entre las sombras, la guiaba pero un túnel de desconcierto la separaban de la realidad.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa?

- Cuando lleguemos te cuento, yo estoy igual que tu, solo que me aviso la madre de hikaru, y no podía esperar más, les he avisado a los demás y están en camino, solo faltamos tu y yo.

Al llegar al hospital, corrió hacia la sala de espera, donde varios chicos estaban ahí, con un silencio mortal, nada de lo que dijera estaría bien, nada lo haría para aliviar su dolor.

- Hikaru...- El chico volteo y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, solo que su mirada estaba destrozada, llena de culpas y miedo.

- Hola haruhi.

- ¿Cómo esta?- Los demás escucharon atentos, ya que ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a hablar.

- Pues se ha recuperado rápido... pero...pero...- Las palabras que tenía que decir, no salían ya que eran irrazonables... Como si un estúpido cuento se hubiera atravesado en su vida, y la hubiera cambiado por algo menos que nada.- El perdió la memoria.

Un grito ahogado se escucho en la sala, quizás nadie se había percatado de lo problemático que eso podría ser para el gemelo hikaru, solo haruhi lo noto.

- ¿Y no recuerda nada?- Honey estaba muy confundido, ya que justo cuando estaba por irse a su casa tamaki lo llamo y se subieron junto con mori a la limusina.

- No, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera me recuerda a mi.- Agachando de nuevo su cabeza para hundirse en su dolor.- Pero agradezco que siga con vida, aunque que haya intentado suicidarse, seguro fue mi culpa...

- No digas eso, no lo vuelvas a repetir.

- Para qué engañarnos Tamaki, si sabemos que es cierto, últimamente el quería decirme algo, pero yo no escuchaba, era como si todo nuestro mundo se desmoronaba, jamás le tome importancia.

- Hikaru, perdón por tardar, pero encargaba un poco de comida para ti.

- Gracias hinako, no te hubieras molestado.- Volteando vagamente a verla.

- Pero si no es molestia, sabes que cuentas conmigo.- Abrazándolo de manera caprichosa, volteando a ver a haruhi.- Por cierto quiero saber cómo esta kaoru-san, voy a verlo.

- Esta bien, solo que no lo perturbes.- Dándole el pase a la habitación del chico.

Mizuri, se apresuro a entrar, esto iba a ser rápido, y su plan por fin estaría completo... Al final kaoru si le había servido, mucho más de lo que hubiera podido antes.- Sonriendo de manera tierna, pero claro con su plan destructivo en mente.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro.

- ¿Cómo estas kaoru?

- Perdona, pero no te conozco, y si te conozco no me acuerdo.

- Um, que lastima porque tú eres mi mejor amigo, no soporte al verte en ese estado.- Tomándolo suavemente de la mano.

- ¿Tú y yo, éramos amigos?- Confundido por la situación.

- Si claro, los tres hikaru, hinako y tú, inseparables, pero últimamente, nuestros lazos estaban rompiéndose, y fue cuando sucedió este accidente.

- ¿Pero por que?- Sin saber de que era lo que le hablaba, pero sonaba convincente.

- Pues, no quisiera mencionarla, y espero que no le digas nada a hikaru de esto que estamos hablando, ya que lo negaría todo, y no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo.

- Te lo prometo.- Sonriéndole sinceramente.

- Bueno está bien, hace poco conocimos a una chica de nombre Fujioka Haruhi, ella está muy interesada en tu hermano, y el fue cayendo poco a poco en sus redes, se separo mas de nosotros, yo le dije que me gustaba, pero me rechazo, y todo por fujioka, ella solo juega con él, pero no lo sabe, no quiero que nos vuelva a pasar lo mismo.- Comenzando a llorar.

- Hinako-chan, no te preocupes yo te protegeré, no dejare que le haga nada a mi hermano, hare que se aleje de ella.

- No, eso no es correcto, porque si se entera de lo que te dije me odiaría y yo no quiero que pase eso.

- No te preocupes, el no lo sabrá, pero yo espero que se separe de la tal fujioka que tanto le hace daño.

- Gracias kaoru.- La puerta se abrió justo en el final de la plática, en ella entraban los cinco integrantes del host club, excepto por hikaru, que descansaba en la sala de espera.

- Kaoru-chan, ahora que lo pienso estas mejor.- Viéndolo dulcemente, como siempre ya que era honey-sempai

- Se que por ahora no nos recuerdas, pero todos aquí somos tus amigos.- Suou hablaba pausadamente.

- Todos vemos por ti, y nos preocupamos ¿verdad takashi?

- Ah, te protegeremos.

- Somos un grupo y siempre veremos por el cuidado de todos.

- Espero sinceramente que puedas recuperarte kaoru-chan, sino hikaru podría sufrir mucho.

- Disculpa.-Hasta ahora el chico no decía nada, todo le parecían estupideces, pero mientras miro a la chica, podría ser de la que hinako-san le estaría hablando.- ¿Tú eres Fujioka?

- Si.- Alegre de que la reconociera.- Kaoru soy yo.

- ¿Ya veo, para que estas aquí?

- Pues para ver como estabas y protegerte.

- ¿No tienes suficiente con todo lo que has hecho?

- De que hablas kaoru, me parece que no te entiendo.- Mostrando un signo de interrogación en su cara.

- Vete de aquí, tú fuiste la culpable de lo que paso, tu alejaste a hikaru de mi lado, y no quiero que pase lo mismo, así que por favor, no hagas más daño y vete.- Sus palabras cayeron a todos como un sabor amargo, tan doloroso, todos sabían que pudiera reconocer a haruhi, por lo que decía, y que tal vez eso fuera cierto para él, no estaba mintiendo, pero haruhi no tenía la culpa de nada, y eso solo sabia hinako que se reía internamente por eso.

- Kaoru, no hables así de haru-chan, todo tiene una explicación.

- Déjalo así, honey, si él quiere que me vaya me iré.- Como siempre con su estúpida sonrisa, esto no se podía quedar así.

- Sabes que es lo mejor fujioka.- Si ella había causado todo eso, lo menos que tenía que hacer era irse, para no causarles más daño, a su hermano ni a hinako.

-Por favor, haruhi no te vayas.- Tamaki, veía el sufrimiento de la chica.

- Mata-ne chicos, kaoru cuídate.- Sin voltear a verlos y alejarse del cuarto.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa kaoru, porque eres así?

- Solo, quiero que esto no se vuelva a repetir

- ¿Pero qué culpa tiene haruhi?- Ootori estaba realmente furioso.

- ¿Qué culpa tiene dices?, si ella lo sabe, todos lo saben ella es la culpable de que hikaru y yo no nos llevemos tan bien como antes.

- ¿Esos son sus problemas porque la metes?- Mori no se podía aguantar esta injusticia.

- Si ella no se hubiera acercado a hikaru, el no estaría más tiempo con ella, y quizás hubiera hecho caso.- Refiriéndose a lo de hinako.

- ¿Caso de que?

- De lo que estaba pasando, pero él no respondia a nada, solo se limito a estar con ella.- Todos sabían de eso, o al menos eso creían de lo que estaba hablando.

-A caso nadie se daba cuenta que todo era una farsa inventada _jeje que divertido resulta lo puse todo como piezas de rompecabezas solo que falsas_-Pensaba hinako riendo por la confusión.

- Eres un necio kaoru, y espero que todo lo que dices sea debido al golpe.- Tamaki abandonaba el cuarto al igual que los demás enojados miembros del host club.

_Jajaja, entre menos inmiscuidos en mi plan mejor... Hikaru definitivamente serás mío_

- Perdona por meterte en problemas.- Mostrando una tonta sonrisa.

- No es nada, si lo hago por mi hermano y mi mejor amiga.

**HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB--HOST CLUB**

Se dirigía a la salida, cuando escucho una voz familiar llamándola desde la entrada, más que nunca quería correr, ya que el dolor que sentía en el pecho se extendía con cada latido de su corazón, pero volteo.

- Gomen hikaru.- Su cara denotaba derrota y tristeza.

- Pero haruhi, ¿Qué tienes?

-Se supone que soy yo la que debería estar consolándote, pero...

- Haruhi, por favor dime que es lo que te pasa.

- No puedo, permanecer, un minuto más aquí, más bien a tu lado, gomen hikaru, debo romper la promesa que te hice.

- Haruhi, que es lo que dices, ahora más que nadie te necesito, no podría yo solo con esto, se que es egoísta pero quiero que me ayudes.

- Lo se hikaru, pero no puedo, solo soy un estorbo en tu vida, que llego para irte destruyendo, si continuo a tu lado, serás tu el que sufra las consecuencias.- Poniéndose más seria, no quería que el sufriera ya que las preocupaciones solo lo harían sentirse miserable solo por eso lo dijo, para que el dolor fuera solo de ella.

- No sabes, de lo que estás hablando.- Completamente confuso por las palabras de la chica.

- Tal vez no, pero creo que todo lo que pasa entre nosotros es una burla, y yo se que todo esto, es por alguna razón, y no quiero seguir, ya no mas, creí que podría pero...gomen fue mi culpa.- Sin voltear a verlo mientras decía todo eso, abandono la salida con paso firme y ligero, para luego correr, correr como nunca en su vida, tratando de abandonar, sus esperanzas, todo era por su bien, no tenia caso luchar por algo que desde un principio no estaba bien... Ella no quiera admitirlo, pero por primera vez rompió la promesa de un sueño que hizo con hikaru, pero bien sabia que la que había hecho su corazón jamás se borraría de su mente...

**Fin del capítulo VIII.**

**QUE LES PARECIO, BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SI NO ESPERO CRITICAS, JEJE SI ME SIRVEN… ATTE: SHINKU9000**


	9. Los hermanos Hitachiin parte I

**PERDONEN LA TARDANZA PERO ES QUE NO TENIA TIEMPO DE SUBIRLO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!! **

**HOST CLUB NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE BISCO HATORI. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ME IMPULSARON A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO n.n ATTE. SHINKU 9000 **

**Capitulo IX.- Los hermanos hitachiin(PARTE I)...**

- No puedo creer lo que le dijo kaoru a haruhi...- Tamaki estaba tan furioso pero triste a la vez.

- Lo sé todo lo que dice suena congruente, pero creo que esta vez sí se paso.- Kyouya seguía sin creer las desgracias que caían sobre haruhi.

- Tendremos que hablar con hikaru de esto.- Honey dijo antes de llegar a la sala de espera donde se encontraba el confuso hermano hitachiin con las manos en la cara, y pequeñas gotas resbalando de ellas.

- ¿Hikaru? ¿Hikaru?- Tamaki se acerco rápidamente al ver al chico.

- No puede ser... acaso haruhi me odia...-Hablaba para sí mismo sin escuchar a los otros.

- ¿Qué es lo que dices? Haruhi no te odia hika-chan.- La mano de haninozuka se dirigió a su cabeza como respuesta a sus palabras.

- ¿Pero si no me odia, porque me dejo aquí, con este vacío, será que no debe ser?

- Eso no es correcto, hikaru, solo que haruhi acaba de sufrir mucho con lo que le dijo kaoru, por eso se marcho, pero sabes que ella te ama...- Tamaki explico tranquilamente al chico para tranquilizarlo un poco.

- ¿Con lo que le dijo kaoru?- Levantando la cabeza interesado por el comentario.

- Si, kaoru le dijo que ella era la culpable de que ustedes dos se hayan distanciado tanto, y por eso ocurrió, todo por su culpa.

- ¿Pero eso no es cierto, como puede decir tantas cosas si perdió la memoria?

- Al parecer la recupero o algo así, solo que, lo que le dijo a Fujioka fue muy hiriente.- El demonio hablo claro para tratar de explicarle lo sucedido, aunque ni el pudo entender a la perfección.

- Pero eso no puede ser posible, como puede pensar eso, debo hablar con él, explicarle todo, no puede quedarse así, pero que pasara con haruhi, quien hablara con ella...

- Nadie puede explicarle las cosas mejor que tu, así que este asunto se ha salido de nuestras manos, tienes que ser fuerte hikaru y pase lo que pase estaremos ahí para apoyarte.- Mitsukuni como siempre tenía una respuesta, aunque no fuera la que en ese momento quisiera el chico.

- Pero aunque seas tú el único que puede hablar con ella sobre esto, tengo que ir a verla no puedo dejar que una de mis mejores amigas se derrumbe por una tontería.

- Esta bien tamaki, cuento contigo, ahora mismo debo hablar con él.

- Bueno ahora que todo esto se ha calmado un poco, nos retiramos a nuestros hogares, pero espero que no se vuelvan a complicar las cosas para haruhi, ya que ella es una gran persona y no queremos verla sufrir ¿verdad?- Kyouya sabía que las miradas que se intercambiaban entre ellos sugerían una gran amistad que no dejarían que se derrumbara con el tiempo.

- Es cierto, haru-chan es tan importante como cada uno de nosotros.

- Ah, y no dejaremos que nada vuelva a dañarla de nuevo.

- Nos vamos.- Tamaki dio el saludo final para que todos se dispersaran hacia sus respectivas labores.

Justo cuando todos se fueron Hikaru avanzo con rumbo a la habitación de su hermano, no sin antes ser detenido por la doctora encargada del caso de kaoru.

- Disculpe, es usted hermano del paciente del cuarto 408 Kaoru Hitachiin?

- Si soy yo, ¿Pasa algo?

- Bueno tan solo quería avisarle que su hermano será dado de alta mañana, solo para cerciorarnos de su mejoría.

- Ah eso son buenas noticias, ahora puedo pasar a verlo.

- Bueno no creo que sea conveniente ahora, una señorita estaba con él, y creo que se perturbo un poco, así que será mejor que espere hasta mañana que sea dado de alta

- Claro, ¿bueno al menos puedo saber quién era la persona que estuvo con él?- Era algo alarmante y estaba preocupado, _Se quien es, solo que no me había querido dar cuenta del daño que nos estaba haciendo_

- Ah sí permítame.- Dijo la doctora mientras revisaba sus apuntes.- Lo tengo, fue Mizuri Hinako.

- Ah muchas gracias.- Determinado a ir a un solo lugar, no era posible que las cosas se fueran a quedar así, algo muy en el fondo, sabía que nada de las palabras concordaban con su hermano, el no era así y no podía dejar que se destruyera… alguien estaba involucrado y creía saber quién.

**HOST CLUB----------------------------HOST CLUB------------------------------HOST CLUB----------------HOST CLUB-------------------HOST CLUB---------------------**

Estaba parado frente a su casa, era tan diferente la forma en que la veía ahora, que estar ahí le producía cierto escalofrío, recordar las cosas vividas, era tan divertido y frustrante a la vez, pero en estos momentos tenía que estar para ella, ya que lo único que lo liberaba de su frialdad, que lo hacía más humano era ella… su mejor amiga.

- ¿Tamaki-kun?

- Otosan!!- Poniéndose nervioso por la presencia de ranka-san.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Con su mirada de odio fraternal sobre él.

- Ah venia a visitar a haruhi.- Con una gota de sudor resbalando por su cara.

- Um espero que tú la ayudes, hoy no quiso comer, me preocupa, pero nunca me cuenta nada, así que confió en que seas tú el que la apoye.

- Lo sé, muchas gracias otosan.

- ¿Pero quién te dijo que me podías llamar así? – Pisoteándolo de nuevo, pero él sabía que no iba a robarle a su hija, tan solo lo apreciaba mucho.

- Lo siento, lo siento.- Mientras era aplastado por los pies de ranka. Segundos después…

- Bueno ya puedes pasar Tama-chan.

- Gracias.- Aun titubeando su actitud.

Oyó pasos lentos acercándose hacia ella, pero no volteo, temía que esa persona viera sus lágrimas derramadas intensamente por todo su rostro.

- Haruhi…- Las palabras rebotaron en la habitación vacía.- Se que soy inoportuno, sé que no deseas hablar con nadie, pero soy muy necio y quiero que todo este sufrimiento y culpa que cargas contigo se vaya, aunque me odies por eso, debes saberlo, no eres tan fuerte, no hay manera de que sobrevivas de esta forma, déjame ayudarte

- Lo sé tamaki, lo sé y no hay forma de evitarlo, esta es la vida que me toco, no es tan mala si lo piensas, hay peores formas de vivir, lo mío es solo una tontería, un sentimiento pasajero que tome muy en serio, pero que en realidad no me iba a llevar a nada bueno.- Con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios, y la mirada trastornada por el dolor.

- Eso es lo que debes entender haruhi, no te debes poner así, estas actuando de manera egoísta e inmadura.- Poniéndose más serio.

- ¿Pero tamaki- sempai, de que hablas, no ves todo este sufrimiento que me carcome el alma, y me sofoca el corazón, acaso no tengo derecho a llorar, a sufrir, a sentir?- Viéndolo con mas sentimiento, soltando todas esas lagrimas que tenia dentro.

- Lo sé haruhi, y no sabes cómo lo siento, pero es demasiado, debes sobreponerte, sé que no eres fuerte ni que es tan sencillo, pero por eso estoy aquí, quiero que sepas que me importas más de lo que crees, por eso…

- Pero aun no estoy lista.- Corriendo a abrazarlo como nunca, como si en realidad lo hubiera querido hacer, soltar todo ese peso, toda esa confusión, tamaki, el era la persona a quien ella había estado esperando.

- Pienso que juntos lo lograremos haruhi, somos los mejores amigos, y no hay necesidad de que estemos solos, ahora que hemos encontrado la felicidad no debemos dejarla escapar.

- Pero yo le estorbo, no ha tenido más que problemas desde que me conoció.-Desviando la mirada.

- Sabes que no es cierto, se que ambos se necesitan, el ahora sufre tan solo porque tu lo haces, así que regresa con él, devuélvele su promesa.

- Pero no podría no sería justo.

- Bueno si no quieres hacerlo al menos ten el valor de decírselo a la cara, ten el valor de decirle que no puedes superarte, que no es lo suficiente para ti, que no eres capaz de luchar lo suficiente por él, que no lo amas…

- ¡Basta! Sé que no he sido lo suficiente para él, que está lejos de ser feliz a mi lado, solo que dudo que el amor sea lo más importante…

- Pero es lo que más cuenta, vamos haruhi reacciona, si no lo haces tal vez después sea muy tarde.

- Pero si me odia.

- No hay mas peros haruhi, si no lo intentas lo vas a perder, por favor Fujioka…

- Esta bien, tamaki lo voy a intentar de nuevo, pero quiero que me ayudes no será fácil si lo hago sola, hoy no podría así que compréndeme, solo hasta mañana que este mejor.

- Lo sé haruhi, no quería presionarte, pero debías darte cuenta, deben hablar, así que tienes todo mi apoyo.

- Es verdad sempai, mantendré la promesa que les hice a ambos, y veras que todo se solucionara.- Con su sonrisa acostumbrada.

- Jajaja, es cierto, se que lo es.- Mientras le daba su mano en señal de apoyo, mientras celosamente su padre los vigilaba, pero ya mas aliviado que preocupado.

**HOST CLUB----------------------------HOST CLUB------------------------------HOST CLUB------------------HOST CLUB-------------------------HOST CLUB------------------------**

Era la primera vez que asistía a ese lugar, sin embargo su hermano ya había estado con anterioridad, suponía que varias veces ya, justo sin que él se enterara.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- Una voz dulce y amable se escucho por el intercomunicador.

- Perdone pero busco a la señorita Hinako.- Contestó cortésmente.

- ¿De parte de quien?

- De Hitachiin Hikaru.- Silencio por unos segundos.

- En seguida le abrirán.

Pasaron unos minutos para que llegara hasta la sala, y esperara con calma, solo para ver ese rostro, tan sonriente…

- Oh Hikaru!!! Que gusto, tenía tantas ganas de volver a verte.- Corriendo a abrazarlo de manera rápida.

- Pero si acabamos de vernos.- Como si entendiera a la perfección el ritmo con el que estaba trabajando la chica… poco a poco lo iba comprendiendo, quería seguirle el juego solo para ver hasta donde llegaba.- ¿Por cierto hinako te saliste rápido del hospital, paso algo?

- Um, nada importante ¿Por qué?- Era cierto la chica no era tonta…

- Solo que vi que ya no estabas, te quería agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí y por mi hermano.

- Oh sabes que lo hago con mucho gusto, sabiendo que eres tú a la persona que ayudo, y por supuesto a tu hermano.- Sonriéndole de manera natural.

- Sabes hinako, hay algo que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza, y que aun no entiendo.- Viéndola directamente a los ojos con determinación.

- ¿Y que es hikaru?- Poniéndose nerviosa ante su mirada.

- Bueno veras, puedo entender el porqué kaoru se quiso suicidar, lo que aun no encaja es porque vino a ti, justo después de recibir un mensaje.

- Um, aun tampoco lo comprendo.- Desviando su mirada.- Solo sé que vino a mí, supongo porque sabe que yo los quiero mucho y que no dejaría que les pasara nada, a lo mejor estaba harto de sus otros amigos y seguramente lo ignoraron cuando les dijo.

- ¿Pero eso no es posible, no he escuchado nada de eso?- Poniéndose más insistente.

- Eso es porque todo este tiempo, perdona lo que te voy a decir, pero yo me entere hace poco, tus amigos te han estado engañando.- Determinada a mentirle hasta el final.- Yo de verdad no quería llegar a decírtelo porque sé que tú los quieres mucho, y si tu sufres no sabría qué hacer.

- ¿En serio, eso es cierto?- Con cara de asombro falso, ya que sabía que no era cierto, gracias a lo que le dijeron antes de partir.

- Yo sé que es duro aceptarlo, pero es verdad, una de las personas a la que tú querías mas, haruhi, fue la que planeo todo para quedarse con tu dinero.- Sonriendo por lo bajo.

-¿Haruhi, no puedes ser?- Siguiéndole el juego.- Yo se que no es cierto, se que mientes.- Tratando de sonar convincente.

- Es verdad lo que digo, hasta ahora has vivido engañado, pero yo quiero mostrarte que no todo es malo.- Abrazándolo de manera tierna.

- Entonces, ¿No sabes nada de que lo le paso a mi hermano?- Insistiendo.

- Te dije todo lo que sabía.- Volteando su rostro una vez más.

- Gracias hinako-chan, se que eres sincera.- Viéndola de manera tierna para que sucumbiera ante su encanto y al fin le revelara lo que hizo. Pero la chica estaba tan perturbada que empezaba a creerse su verdad, y solo estaba feliz de que él se diera cuenta de nuevo que ella existía, que seguía esperándolo en ese rincón vacio de hace varios años, donde ella vertió su promesa…

- Yo se que sabes, pero espero que puedas entender todo lo que estoy haciendo por ti, para liberarte de las cosas malas que te rodean…- Volviendo a recargar su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

- Muchas gracias hinako se que eres la única persona que me ha estado apoyando, mucho y sé que tu nunca me mentirías.- Levantándose del sillón, era evidente que la chica no confesaría nada, y todo al final sería inútil.- Me tengo que ir por ahora, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con el host club.

- Excelente.- Viendo que por fin todo había salido completamente como ella quería.- Te estare esperando para que por fin estemos juntos.

Hikaru vio como la chica subía a su habitación, y el se dispuso decepcionado a salir, por fin era evidente que habían perdido, que al final todos sus sueños se habían derrumbado, que había perdido a dos de las personas más importantes de su vida…

- Disculpe, joven.- Una señora de edad adulta se acerco a él, con cierta preocupación justo antes de abrir la puerta… Ella le susurro algo al oído al chico y este asintió en forma preocupante. Después de eso el salió de la casa.

Un momento quien era esa señora… será otro plan de hinako, si es así porque estaba tan temerosa, se que debe decirme algo, pero no sé si confiar, no sé si creer en sus palabras, de todos modos debo ir a su encuentro después de que regrese de la agencia de viajes…

Unas horas más tarde, aquella dama estaba, lista esperándolo en aquel restaurante caro, era evidente que ella era alguien importante, vio como entraba él, sonrió de manera calmada, aunque sus manos mostraran lo contrario.

- Veo que accediste a venir.

- No podía faltar, aunque fuera una trampa.- Sentándose con cierta cautela en la silla de enfrente.

- ¿Deseas ordenar algo?- Tratando de evitar algún incidente.

- No, solo quiero que me explique todo.- No tenía tiempo de distraerse.

- Muy bien, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije, justo antes de que saliera de la casa?- Viéndole directamente a los ojos.

- Si, cada una de sus palabras, pero porque habría de creerle, como se que no es una de las tantas trampas de hinako para hacerme caer.- Sin dejar de mover sus manos, ya que estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

- No soy la persona adecuada para decirle que confié en mí, pero esto es algo que no puedo dejar pasar, ya no soporto tener que estar aguantando, ya que mi hija les está causando problemas.

- ¿Su hija?- Asombrado por la confesión, era cierto su voz era la misma que se oía por el intercomunicador.

- Si mi hija, se que suena extraño, y que tal vez no puedas creerme, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ella.- Sin voltear a verlo, ya que las lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro.- Ella no sabe que lo vi, pero de todos modos debe saberse la verdad.

- Muy bien le creo, por favor continúe.- Con demasiada cautela, pero con un quedo de asombro en su mirada.

- Veras, muy pocas veces llego a estar en casa por mi trabajo, pero cada vez que voy solo pienso en ver a mi hija, en saber que le preocupa, ella siempre ha estado muy alejada de mi, aun así trato de acercarme a ella aunque sin éxito, por eso siempre acato sus peticiones solo para lograr que su felicidad se cumpla, pero hasta ahora no la había visto de este modo…

- Es cierto, tampoco pensé que ella hiciera algo así, aun así siendo usted su madre ni siquiera supo lo que su hija estaba haciendo.

- Si, se que no he estado con ella lo suficiente, y me arrepiento de ello, justo hace poco quise hablar con ella, solo que esta vez le note algo diferente, de todos modos ella no me dirigió la palabra, pasaron unos minutos me aleje de ahí y Hinako fue hacia su cuarto, yo quise insistir y la segui sin que se diera cuenta, entonces fue cuando la vi discutir con un muchacho parecido a ti, parece que lo quería convencer de algo, cuando me di cuenta, el chico estaba… estaba…- Sin poder continuar ya que un grito ahogado impidió seguir con su relato.

- ¿Quiere decir que fue hinako la que lo empujo?- Sin dar crédito a sus palabras, no podía haber persona tan enferma como la chica…

- …- La señora Mizuri tan solo asentía con la cabeza, hundiéndose más en la desesperación y la miseria…

- Pero como puede ser posible, no pudo detenerla, tan solo se quedo viendo como ella lo empujaba, ni siquiera le dijo nada…

- Se que es cierto pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo en estas circunstancias. Hasta ahora había creído que todo en su vida era perfecto y sin embargo ahora la veo convertida, en una persona solitaria inconsciente de su vida, en una persona que solo buscaba el afecto de sus seres queridos, y lo sé, que soy culpable de todo esto, no tengo forma de arrepentirme…- Soltándose a llorar, a pesar de que era una persona muy importante, todo en su vida no era real… Nada de lo que creía podía ser verdad…

- Eso no es excusa, hay muchas personas como yo, que hemos vivido de esa manera, y ella arruino la vida de mi hermano, y de mi familia…

- No puedo describir lo que siento, sin embargo tengo que pedirle un favor…- Mirándolo fijamente.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO IX.**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, NO DEMORARE EN SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE ASI QUE ESPERENLO**


End file.
